Flames in the Dark
by phantomhivepride
Summary: What if...Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't meant to be Soul Society's sole savior? What if there was another, someone whose past is so twisted and dark yet has the burning passion to rescue Soul Society from the darkness she endured? And what if she possessed the power strong enough to destroy Soul Society itself? Destruction or salvation? The choice lies in one person, and one person only.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When I woke up, I was surrounded by people who were oddly garbed in old-fashioned clothing. At first, I merely thought that perhaps I had somehow stumbled into the set of some TV series. I felt weird. I couldn't remember anything significant, anything that was related to my past. Heck, I didn't even know who I was.

I sat up slowly, and to my surprise, the people circled around me took back one step as a whole when I did so. Puzzled, I looked around. Their faces bore many expressions, ranging from wonder, awe, fear, curiosity and resentment. I started to feel uncomfortable, both from my critical memory loss and the ominous aura they were radiating.

Aura...the thought struck me, and a single sliver of my past slipped back to me. A small piece of information I had learnt before I woke up here, nothing too personal. People could radiate aura, and depending on the feel of it, I was pretty adept at reading them, sometimes so well that I was practically reading their minds. Right now, none of their auras felt like they were to my favor. Instinct clutched at me, probably instincts developed in my past, and they instructed me to play it cool until there was a chance for me to slip away quietly. Something kept tugging at me, telling me that I had unfinished business somewhere else, even though I had absolutely no idea what that business was.

An old woman in the gathered crowd with a particularly kindly face caught my eye, and the aura she was emitting was better than most, though I could barely tell it apart from all the other auras present. My eyes locked onto hers, and thankfully her aura didn't falter at my gaze. The muscles in my face suddenly moved by themselves, and formed my facial expression into one of a hurt puppy. "Please tell me...where am I?"

I was right to go by my gut feeling. The old lady immediately pushed through the crowd, regardless of people trying to stop her, and knelt by my side. She took my hand in hers, the look on her face apologizing. Not good. That look on anybody's face was never good.

"My dear...I'm so sorry. You're dead."


	2. Chapter 2

The old women was kind enough to adopt me as her new granddaughter. I tried to decline, at first. I didn't know why, but the idea of having to be tied down, even by the kindliest little grandma, felt like it was suffocating me. However, the old woman, or rather Grandma as she insisted, was quite the stubborn one, and I eventually gave in. Apparently, here in this place called Rukongai, no one was actually related, and people all lived with their adopted families after death.

Grandma brought me to her home, even though people gave us weird glances an avoided us. Her house was a rundown little hut at the edge of the woods, and she had practically no neighbours, so at least there we were alone and away from those townspeople.

"Grandma?" The word felt strangely comfortable coming out of my mouth. It seemed just right to call her 'grandma'.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why were those people staring at us just now?"

I don't know why, but when Grandma's face broke into a smile, I was relieved. Perhaps I had subconsciously been worrying about it. I still had no idea who I was, and I had been paranoid maybe there was something wrong with me.

"We'll get to that later, dear. Why don't you tell me your name first? We have a long time to spend together."

"Actually...I don't...I don't remember. I don't even know what I look like, or what happened to me when I was alive. I've even forgotten why I died."

"It's natural to forget your past life, dear...but forgetting your name and appearance...hmmm...now that's a problem. Come, come. I guess we should start by associating yourself with how you look, then." Grandma brought out a broken shard of mirror carefully using a piece of cloth, so as not to cut her fingers. As she turned to me, however, the mirror shard slipped.

Quick as lightning, my hand shot out like it was a reflex, and caught the mirror shard deftly between two fingers, not touching the sharp edges. Gently, I placed it on the floor between us. Grandma's face was a mixed look of residue shock, and new amazement and relief.

"Grandma, next time let me handle the dangerous stuff. I shouldn't let an elder like you do something like that." The words left my tongue easily, and I got the feeling that me in my past life had a great respect for elders.

Grandma laughed a bit. "Oh, dear...I really am getting old. I wouldn't have been so clumsy fifty years ago."

My ears pricked up. Fifty years ago? Grandma saw the look on my face, and smiled that warm, crinkly smile of hers. "Again, we'll get to that later. Look into that mirror, and see for yourself what you look like. Go on, it's nothing to be afraid of."

With her words, I picked up the mirror shard with no apprehension and looked into it. A girl of about seventeen years old looked back at me. She had thick, glossy black hair tumbling from her head down to her waist in elegant waves and glorious locks. Her face was long with a pointed chin, and a pair of daring obsidian eyes stared back at me defiantly. She couldn't be counted as a beauty that could turn heads, but she certainly left an impression with the aura she let off, and that intense gaze she had. Still, when she smiled, she could probably charm any man she wanted, given a bit of effort. That made me feel a bit uncomfortable.

That was why I raised the shard, pulled my hair together and swiftly brought the shard down on it and cut my hair off. Grandma exclaimed in astonishment. "Why, what made you do that, dear? Your hair was beautiful!"

I smiled at her. "Grandma, perhaps it was too beautiful. If I looked like that everyday, men would look at my beauty and my beauty only. What would happen to the real me, then?"

Grandma looked stunned at my reply, then her features softened, and she smiled. "That's true. I suppose you're right, my dear."

She stroked my thick, short hair where the ends stuck out in all directions, giving me a tomboyish look. It wasn't a boy cut, and when I looked in the mirror again, I think I liked how I looked with that short hair. It accentuated my defiant look.

"It's a pity your long hair was cut so short, though..." Grandma said, sighing. All of a sudden, I felt warm. Maybe I hadn't felt like that too much when I was alive, because when I felt like that, I suddenly realized I missed it. I felt like I belonged with this little old lady, and that she was really my grandmother, blood-related or not.

"Grandma, hair can always grow back," I laughed. That made her stop her stroking and looked stunned again.

"You're wise for such a young age...young people like you are very hard to find now..."

"Grandma, I guess now that I know how I look, can you tell me about Rukongai?"

"Yes, about Rukongai. Well, you know we've all died. When people arrive here, they look exactly the same as when they passed over. As time passes, we age, but slowly. A year here probably means a day in the Living World, though it may vary."

"So...do we die here? You said people still age, right? Then it's a possibility to die again? What if someone ran me through with a knife, or I got infected by some disease? Do I die too?"

"Yes, we can still die here. Think of it as an hourglass. The sand in it keeps visiting both sides. Souls do too. When you die there, you pass over to Soul Society. When you die here, you get reborn as a baby in the Living World. It's a never ending cycle, and even the shinigami can do nothing about it until their own time comes."

"Shinigami?"

At this, Grandma looked surprised. "You don't know? Most people remember at least this from their past lives, since they all have died before a shinigami appeared and performed a soul burial."

I must've look extremely puzzled. "I don't remember anything before waking up here. A shinigami...do they live here too?"

"They do. Right in Soul Society is a place called Seireitei. That's where all the shinigami are."

"What makes them different from us? Are they born here in Soul Society?"

"Some are, but not all. In fact..." Grandma peered closer at me. "I believe you can be one yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

_Do you want to know why people stayed away from you when you first came to Rukongai? That's because they can't handle the reiatsu you emit._

 _Reiatsu?_

 _Reiatsu. In other words, spiritual pressure. It's your power, and because of that power, others who don't possess the same level of power cannot be near you because their souls cannot handle it. That's why they're afraid of you._

I would always remember those words Grandma said to me.

It was true. As long as I was among those who didn't have a bit of reiatsu, I would always be treated like a freak, save from Grandma who truly loved me like a granddaughter. At first, I tried to ignore it. But my reiatsu just grew stronger and stronger. Eventually, after five years had passed, I came to realize, even if I could live with being an outsider, I would just bring harm to those around me. My reiatsu was now so wild and strong and unruly that even unconsciously it was constantly lashing out at Grandma and causing her to age even quicker than normal. What was originally a pulse was now waves and waves of pure energy rolling off of me. And so to protect Grandma from myself, to learn how to control my reiatsu, I left...to the Shin'o Academy for shinigami.

I still have no true name, but I gave the name Grandma calls me when I applied for the entrance examination.

"Sugiura Asuka!"

"Present." Unbidden, a wave of reiatsu escaped from me. I growled at myself. Lately, I've been trying to suppress it like how I suppress my aura. But given how my aura is always churning angrily like a stormy sea, no wonder my reiatsu is always rising like crazy. Everyone present turns to look at me, most of them with frightened looks on their faces. I shut my eyes, a hundred percent done with this world's shit. Five years in Rukongai had turned me into an entirely new person, even though I didn't know what I was like before I passed over. I had dual personalities. I was this sweet little granddaughter for Grandma Sugiura, but when I was outside, I was the most badass little shit with the iciest eyes and darkest facial expressions ever. I swear, it's just by resting bitchface. But whenever I step outside, everyone literally hops out of my way. Not a guy dares to hit on me even with my looks, because one glare from me and they're worse off than being dead.

The sixth year student who'd just taken my name frowned. I could feel his aura turning choppy. He was worried. His own aura affected mine. If a sixth year at the academy was worried with the reiatsu of someone who hadn't even gotten into Shin'o Academy, this could not be good.

Suddenly, I felt his own reiatsu beginning to rise. I'd never felt anything like it before, given that the people around me had no spiritual pressure. His own reiatsu was strong, and it was rising to my own level. His reiatsu felt...wild like mine, but much more contained. But his aura strangely didn't match with his reiatsu. His aura was tinged with worry, and not just with my reiatsu. I had the feeling that this worry was a constant thing to him, judging by the choppy edges of his reiatsu. I was extremely surprised that combined with the feeling of reiatsu, my aura reading could get this far.

Right now, our reiatsu were on the same level, but mine was rising again, without my command. As an effect, the nearest people to me started to faint, right out collapsing before me. And I was helpless. My reiatsu was getting out of control, and it was just like how it had been with Grandma. I was hurting all these people again.

Suddenly, strong arms grabbed hold of me-swooped me right off my feet-and then...there was an extremely familiar feeling of...being on the fastest ride at an amusement park but a million times the speed. And then I realized I was right inside the academy, wheareas just a second ago I was outside its gates, watching people faint from my reiatsu. The person who'd just grabbed me set me down gently.

I looked up to see the sixth year who'd just raised his reiatsu to match mine. He was a tall, lean-built man about nineteen years old, if human years could be used to describe his age. Up close, I could see his eyes that were dark grey, and they were overcome with sheer guilt and worry. He had spiky, messy black hair that fell all over the place and reached his shoulders, and a weird tattoo on his left cheek that said '69'. Vaguely I wondered if he knew the meaning of '69'.

"W-what just happened? We were just there and...now we're... _here."_

"My apologies. I had to get you away from the others, so I used shunpo on you."

"Shunpo?"

"Sorry, I guess you don't know what that is. It's also called a Flash Step, a technique used by shinigami to be fast. Anyways, you have to try to control your reiatsu. They'll teach you how only after you pass the entrance examination, but you need to control it."

That snapped something in me. I pushed away his strong arms that were still around me, and gave him a glare, which he steadily held. I wasn't too surprised. If a strong-looking man like him couldn't handle a small glare from a girl, he was definitely better off rotting somewhere. "If your reiatsu hadn't risen, my reiatsu would've probably stayed the same instead of suddenly spiking like that."

His eyes narrowed. I was given the impression that he was still young, and as young men go, they are always easily provoked. I was right, something sparked in his eyes, and he raised his head slightly to look at me again. "That was something unnatural that I didn't expect."

His words would've meant nothing to me, if it had not been for the sudden intensified wave of his aura that washed over me with the sick feeling of worry.

I looked down, aware his eyes were constantly on me, this man who I'd just met but was already getting worried over me. "I'll try not to let it go out of control. Just...bring me back there. I want to get this over with and quickly learn how to control my stupid reiatsu.

I was mildly surprised as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. His expression had softened. All of a sudden, I had a feeling of deja vu. He felt like a big brother to me, somehow, like he was talking to his younger sister.

"Come on. I'll bring you back. I'm Shuuhei, by the way, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Sugiura Asuka."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sugiura Asuka!"

I got up. My turn. The examiners were some shinigami whom I didn't know. I was nervous. Strong as my reiatsu was, it had a will of its own and I had no idea how to summon it now that I had to. That sucked.

We were in a spacious hall. All of the candidates were inside, as were the five shinigami examiners. There were a few shinigami from the Gotei 13, the 13 Protection Squads, looking down from the second level, but not much.

The examiner who sat in the middle was saying something, probably asking me to start. I had no idea how. My reiatsu was pretty much non-existent in this moment, even though my aura was growing frustrated. The examiners were looking outright bored. I wasn't the only one who'd showed up without any reiatsu.

But then I felt a familiar feeling brush against me. It was the rough, uneven but firm edge of Hisagi's reiatsu. Unmistakable, since just half an hour ago our reiatsu had been locked in a small competition. Weak, but strong enough for my own reiatsu to finally start poking its head out. It felt like Hisagi was using his on reiatsu to draw out my own. I quickly scanned the crowd for his face, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I felt a tingling at my fingertips, like small sparks of electricity dancing on them. If power had a feeling, this would be it.

Now that my reiatsu was slowly climbing up, somehow I could force it to go up higher. The expressions on the examiners' faces changed, as I just let my reiatsu soar and soar and soar. Gradually, Hisagi's reiatsu stopped climbing and stayed at a peak, and surprisingly, so did mine.

The hall was completely silent as I just stood there, my reiatsu at a new high, reveling in my newfound power, the other candidates far enough to be away from harm's way. I felt...alive. The way my blood pulsed through my veins, it felt exhilarating. I could feel everything that was going on, and with my reiatsu currently so high, I felt like I could do anything I wanted. I could've wrecked havoc then and there, until the examiners stopped me.

The only thing still holding me back when I had this power was Hisagi. Even though I couldn't see him, his reiatsu was there, and it was something familiar in this strange place. I clung to it as a last resort to hold my power back, and in return, Hisagi didn't let his reiatsu fade. It was constantly there, reminding me he was nearby.

Needless to say, I passed the entrance examination.

I was placed in Class 1 as part of a special elevated program for first years. It was the start of my new life. I understood everything the teachers said, but whenever it became a practical lesson, nothing I learned could become of use.

It was actually the first of most that I found I was different from other shinigami.

"Abarai Renji! Kira Izuru!"

"Yes!"

Two guys in my class got up. Renji was tall, huge and muscular, with shocking red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Kira was this cute guy with large blue eyes and a stray lock of pale blonde hair falling into his eyes. I knew both of them by sight, but I've never talked to them before.

I studied their faces and watched their auras. Renji looked strangely determined, his thick eyebrows set together tightly. Kira's doe eyes were slightly nervous and worried. I understood how he felt. I wouldn't want to go against Renji with that look on his face. He looked just about ready to send Kira flying away.

They bowed to each other. And then Renji charged.

Immediately, I knew something was off. His aura didn't feel right to me. Renji was overflowing with energy. It was too much to be good. And Kira...Kira didn't know. He was keeping his stance, ready to take on Renji's strike.

There was no fucking way in hell Kira would be able to withstand that much raw, uncontrolled power from Renji. That red-haired idiot was either overestimating Kira, or he was too overwhelmed by his emotions to think of the circumstances. Kira with his stick thin arms would probably suffer a serious injury, is he insisted on taking Renji's blow head-on.

And as I sat there watching, Renji closed the distance between him and Kira and then he swung his sword down. Too late, Kira's eyes widened.

Abarai Renji flew back, away from Kira Izuru, and hit the faraway wall of the opposite end in the room with a solid thud. His zanpakutou went flying too, away from him and skidded across the floor.

Everyone turned to look at me, their jaws open and their eyes bearing horrified looks. I knew those eyes very well. It was how almost everyone in my life had looked at me. It was how I knew people thought of me as a complete monster.

I had unconsciously emitted a shock wave to protect Kira, and it had injured Renji instead.

Even Kira, with those friendly eyes of his, was staring at me like I was a freak.

Frantic, my eyes flew to Renji where he lay. He was out, crumpled on the floor like a disposed rag doll. The terrible realization dawned on me. As long as I existed, I would never be free of my monstrous power. I would just keep on and on, hurting people and destroying my own happiness.

That was the last straw. I broke, and ran out of the room, ignoring Kira's yells for me to stop.

I gave my heart full rein of my feet, and they flew. I did not know how to use shunpo, but somehow I moved even quicker than possible without the technique. The passing scenery was a complete blur. I did not care where I was headed. I just needed to get away from that room, from Kira's sky blue eyes, from Renji's unconscious form.

That was when I ran head first into something that was like a wall but was standing right in the middle of the corridor. I'd just rammed myself against someone else's chest.

"S-sorry!" Flustered, I backed away, still shaken from injuring Renji.

"It's fine. Are you okay?" The voice was deep and rich and charismatic, the tone kindly and warm.

I looked up, and saw the man I'd bumped into. He wore glasses, and had chocolate brown hair and his eyes had a twinkle in them. Behind him, stood a slender man with silver-white hair and a large creepy grin on his face.

The man in front of me smiled. The white-haired guy behind him chuckled. "My, oh my. What do we have here, Captain?"

"Gin. You're scaring her." He looked at me again. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aizen Sousuke, Captain of the 5th Division in Gotei 13."


	5. Chapter 5

"Yo, Asuka!"

I looked up at the familiar voice and saw Abarai Renji casually sprawled over some branches in the cherry blossom tree. How he kept his balance I didn't know, but the sight of him waving down at me with his large, easy smile brought the corners of my lips up into a curve.

About two months had passed after my initiation into the Shin'o Academy. After that day, I'd returned to our class's common room and sought out both Abarai Renji and Kira Izuru. They weren't hard to find, considering one had blazing red hair and the other had titanium blonde hair.

 _Two months ago_

"Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, may I have a few minutes to talk with you two?" At that time, I was aware everyone in our class was looking at me. Renji and Kira exchanged glances. Hinamori Momo, another girl in our class was with them, as I had expected. I looked at her uncomfortably. It would be awkward with a third person there, even though the rest of our class was also eavesdropping.

"Hinamori, do you mind?"

Kira's voice suddenly spoke up. Surprised, I looked to see Kira nodding and giving her a reassuring smile. I could definitely see why Kira was popular among girls, even though he had no effect on me. Hinamori nodded, and left us alone. As if on cue, everyone else also turned back to their conversations. I gave Kira a grateful look.

"Kira-kun, Abarai-kun-"

"Call me Renji." Abarai had the same reassuring look on his face. Even though I'd just thrown him against a wall hours ago, he was smiling at me, like I was a friend.

"And call me Kira," Izuru laughed.

I gave them an unsure smile. "Alright, Renji, Kira. About today's incident, I'm sorry I hurt you, Renji."

They look surprised for a moment. Then, Renji threw his head back and chortled. "Please, that little push? I hardly felt it!"

Kira narrowed his eyes at him. "You were out cold for a whole hour, Renji. Anyways...Sugiura, we don't blame you."

"You...you don't?" It was my turn to look astonished. I still felt guilty though.

Kira shook his head. "Both Renji and I know you did that for good reasons."

"Yeah...if anyone was at fault, it was probably me. I charged at Kira at full strength."

"If you hadn't intervened, I guess I would be in the healing ward right now." Kira gave a laugh, and Renji joined in.

It was that feeling they gave me right then and there that made me feel suddenly warm inside. Perhaps that was how it felt like, having friends.

 _Two months later, in the present_

"Renji, what are you doing up there, you idiot? There's going to be an inspection of the first years later! Kira and I have been searching for you everywhere, and you just decide to 'yo' me?" I threw a sandal at him.

He wasn't expecting that, and my sandal hit him right in the face. Losing his balance momentarily, he fell from his perch, and landing near my feet.

I picked my sandal up and slid it back on my feet. "Where's Rukia anyway?" I asked, referring to Renji's childhood friend and my new friend, a girl who was our year but in another class. "Her classmates can't find her, so I thought she'd be with you. Momo's going nuts without her."

"I'm right here!" Rukia's head popped up from behind some branches near the space Renji had previously occupied. She hopped down, landing lightly beside Renji, who was still on the ground.

"Get up, Renji. We're gonna be late for the inspection."

"Who's coming anyway? I heard it was the captain of some division in the Gotei 13."

I smiled. "It's Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Ichimaru from the 5th Division."

Their faces flashed through my mind. I owed much to them. Or mostly to Ichimaru-sensei, anyways. He was the one who taught me how to control my reiatsu, gave me extra lessons, and even made negotiations with my Academy teachers to ensure I was constantly under the best guidance. He still wore that infuriating smile whenever I had lessons with him, and I did realize it was only because Captain Aizen asked it of him that he was willing to teach me, but still his initial iciness was starting to thaw. Sometimes during lessons, I could've sworn he was going out of his way to teach me everything he knew. He hadn't opened up the slightest bit yet, and I couldn't read his emotions even with his aura, but I felt comfortable with him as my private mentor.

A crowd of students had already gathered near the entrance of the Academy when Renji, Rukia and I finally arrived panting after running all the distance from the cherry grove to the gates. They had just arrived.

Captain Aizen was in front. He looked well, with his sunny smile and sincere brown eyes. He was wearing his captain's haori, and his zanpakutou rested on his hip. He did not see me at the back of the crowd, but I did not mind. He was a captain, after all, and I hadn't seen him again after our first meeting two months ago.

Ichimaru-sensei followed closely behind Captain Aizen, and it was him that my eyes followed. He wore his signature creepy grin. He wore his lieutenant's badge on his left arm, and like Captain Aizen, had his zanpakutou on his right hip.

His head turned my way, but I resisted the urge to wave. He'd advised me against acting like we knew each other in public, and I obeyed his words.

"Captain Aizen is pretty popular, huh," Renji muttered beside me.

"The girls are practically drooling all over him," I laughed.

"Guys, there you are." We looked to see Kira approaching from our right.

"Where's Momo?" I strained my neck to see behind him, but no, there was no short, cute black-haired girl there.

"That's what I wanted to ask. I thought she came back here when we got separated while searching for Renji and Rukia."

"Huh." Renji looked unconcerned. "Don't worry, she's probably here somewhere."

Suddenly, Rukia clutched at Renji and pointed. "Look, there she is! What's she doing there?"

My eyes followed the direction she was pointing. Sure as hell, Hinamori was standing right in Captain Aizen's way, where the students had cleared for the captain to walk through. She looked like she'd been shoved by someone. No way timid little Momo would have the guts to just hop out there.

"Chill, Rukia. I heard Captain Aizen's pretty cool. He won't chop off Momo's head," Renji said.

"No, but Lieutenant Ichimaru doesn't look as nice."

I stifled a low chuckle. I wondered what he would say if he heard that. But then again, he'd probably heard similar comments throughout his life. I still couldn't decipher what he was normally thinking, much less predict what he would say. We were still at the mentor-student stage, and our conversations were solely lesson-based.

"His smile is too wide to be genuine, I guess. Looking at him, I feel like...I'm looking at a snake."

Rukia's words actually held a ring of truth, and weren't too far from the mark. I couldn't dispute that sensei _did_ look like a snake with his normal smile. But deep inside, even though I had just started to pierce his surface, I had a feeling that Ichimaru-sensei had his own beliefs and things to fight for. He probably had another side to him that wasn't this suspicious-looking man constantly lurking in Captain Aizen's shadow.

Or so I hoped, as I watched Ichimaru Gin from far away.


	6. Chapter 6

Our katanas clashed together, the metal blades colliding in a bright flash. I stood facing Renji, who was grinning wildly. We freed our blades, and I leaped back as he slashed at me with his sword.

"Too messy!" I yelled at him, also reveling in this thrill of fighting. I dashed in at his opening, and used the flat of my blade to swing at him, so as not to injure him too much. It connected, and he hissed.

"How is it that you always best me at swordfighting? You don't even fight like us!" He was rubbing his side, which was probably sore from all the blows I'd landed there today. We were in an empty practice room, the one we always used when we felt like sneaking in a bit of friendly fights.

"You're too easy to read, you idiot," I said, sitting down and reaching for a bottle of water. "You're trying to win your fights with brute strength. You're full of openings, because you keep attacking and forgetting to defend yourself."

"That explains my side of the story. What about yours?" Renji flopped down beside me and lay down on the floor. His katana lay a bit away where he'd put it.

"Hmm?" I asked, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Renji's brown eyes flicked over to me. "Your fighting style. None of it is what our sensei teaches us. In fact, I think it's a complete different style altogether."

"Oh, that." It was nothing new, actually. Ichimaru-sensei had brought it up before, and we'd had a discussion. "Apparently, I fight in the Western style, instead of Japanese-style."

"Say what?" Renji sat up, interested.

"Well, we Japanese use katanas to fight, but in western countries back in the Living World, they use long swords-double-edged swords. This means they can use both edges to cut, unlike our katanas that have only one sharp edge. That's why they have two different fighting styles. I don't know why, but I can use the western style to fight with my katana. It's not exactly that style, since I've modified it a bit to suit a katana, but still..."

"Wow, amazing!"

I smiled. "I know. The teachers don't seem to mind, as long as I win my fights, and since I'm so comfortable with fighting just like this, I've decided to just use the western style, and forgo kendo, the Japanese sword-fighting techniques."

"Huh, which means I need to train even harder if I wanna beat you."

"You bet, Renji."

Just then, the door slid open, and Kira popped his head in. "I knew I'd find you two in here. Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Both of us asked in unison.

Kira came in, and behind him followed Hinamori. "Our class is going to a training session in the World of the Living!"

My ears pricked up immediately. "Woaaah, you mean go back to the Real World?"

"Yeah! I've been waiting forever to visit that place! I've never been there before, and it's supposed to be this really cool place with a sorts of stuff!"

"Huh?" I looked at him in confusion. "You've never been there before?"

Kira returned my confused look with a blank stare. Then he laughed. "Oh yeah, I've never told you before. I'm Soul Society born."

Hinamori looked as surprised as I was, but Renji didn't. "You knew that before?" I asked incredulously. People born in Soul Society were always a mystery to me. It felt like they were from another world, and I was trying to wrap my head around the fact that one of my friends was born in this place.

"Uhuh. I knew that ages ago. Anyways, I guess we're going there to fight Hollows, not play around, so I think you're gonna have to wait till you graduate to really visit the Living World, Kira."

Hollows are the souls of humans that had stayed too long in the Living World and lost their hearts due to things like regrets, revenge and such. They don't cross over to Soul Society, and they devour the souls of other humans. They're monster-like creatures with various sorts of powers, and they were white masks on their faces. In addition, they have a hole in their chest where their heart is supposed to be, but sometimes the location of the hole varies. Shinigami have two jobs. The first is to perform soul burials on human souls to help them cross over to Soul Society. The second is the eliminate Hollows in the Living World, so that they don't harm other souls and cause a decrease in souls.

"Do we get to fight real Hollows?" I asked. I'd never fought or even seen one before. I felt excited. Ichimaru-sensei had taught me much about them, and to be frank, I was just dying to be pitted against a Hollow. Hinamori, however, obviously did not share my enthusiasm.

"I hope not. I heard the sixth year in charge of the training say that they were going to use fake Hollows. Real ones could cause a problem. We don't have experience dealing with them."

"Fake or not, I guess we'll just have to see later!" Renji said cheerfully, getting up. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

The day of the Living World training session came soon enough. I woke up all jittery and excited. Our class was gathering near the entrance of the Academy, and I joined them. I spotted the shock of spiky red hair, and I went up to him from behind.

"Renji!" I brought my palm down hard against his back with a slap, and he jumped.

"Dammit, Asuka, that hurt."

I snickered. "Where're Kira and Hinamori?" Rukia wouldn't be joining us since she was in a different class.

"Somewhere, though I bet poor Hinamori was up all night trying to sleep."

"Don't worry about her, she's tougher than she looks. Who's in charge anyway, any good-looking guys?"

"There's a sixth year guy who's pretty famous cause he's talented, but he's got a weird tattoo on his face."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Weird how?"

Renji shrugged. "I haven't seen him, but they say it's two numbers, right on his left cheek."

Left...cheek. That struck a chord in my mind.

"No way...are those two numbers six and nine?"

"I think so...why?"

"Nothing, I heard someone talk about it before." I was a pretty smooth liar, if I could say so myself. Either that, or Abarai Renji was just pretty dense. To think again, it was probably the latter. That thick skull of his took up too much space for a large brain to be in there. At least he made up for that with a huge heart.

"Hey there."

A voice I haven't heard for two months spoke behind me. It sounded exactly the same, and it felt like I'd heard that voice just yesterday because it was just so familiar.

I turned, and smiled up at the first guy in the whole of Soul Society who'd treated me like I was perfectly normal, the guy who'd invisibly given me his reassurance when I stood before the five examiners two months ago.

"Senpai!" I exclaimed, delighted to see him again.

Hisagi Shuuhei smiled back at me. "Nice to see you again, Asuka-san."


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes were still on Hisagi as he and two other third years assembled us. He looked...good. Same as always, the messy black hair, the matter-of-factness and that tattoo on his cheek.

"First, we'll do simple instructions. I'm sixth year Hisagi."

Immediately, everyone began whispering excitedly, disregarding the other two sixth years who were also introducing themselves.

"What's this? Are these senpai famous?" Renji whispered to Kira.

"You don't know?!" Kira exclaimed indignantly, truly shocked. "Not 'those', the one in the middle. Hisagi Shuuhei. He's the first in years to receive a squad assignment before graduation, and they say he's an ultra-promising candidate certain to become a ranked officer in the future."

"Ehhhh?" Renji looked a bit incredulous. Perhaps Kira was sugar-coating stuff again.

"Asuka."

Hisagi was saying something about splitting up into teams to complete our tasks. Standing right in the middle of the three sixth year students, he was obviously the leader, and also the better looking one among the two sixth years.

"Asuka!" Renji hissed again.

"What?"

"Dammit stop looking at him. Go find your group of shinigami, you hopeless idiot!" Renji gave me a shove.

I sighed and glared at him. My group found me by themselves, two other girls whom I knew little about. There was an awkward silence as we listened to Hisagi explain some thing. A bit away from us was Renji's group. I cursed under my breath when I saw them.

All three of them, Kira, Renji and Hinamori were together. Lucky bastards. I was the only one who got stuck with two other strangers. My teammates didn't look too good either. One was fidgeting and the other was actually biting her nails. I winced at the sight. But then again, maybe this would be good. I'd probably get a chance to have a one-on-one go with a fake Hollow. Their loss, definitely. I need to get all the training I need.

Hisagi finished saying whatever he had to say, and then we were off.

 _An hour later_

The perimeter was clear. It was easy to spot Hollows from where I was perched, on a tall building, but there weren't any to be spotted.

We were in an abandoned city, where no people could be harmed by any fake Hollows that were released for our training session. _So much for hoping to catch a glimpse of the real world, Kira,_ I thought to myself.

Those three would probably have brought down their first Hollow already, considering Kira's talent at kidou and Renji's prowess at wildly slashing, sorry, fighting. Renji's rash swings of his sword would be of no use against a trained swordsman, but against a fake Hollow, well I guess they'd be taken down in no time.

And here I was, stuck on top of a building watching for a non-existent Hollow.

One of my teammates called up to me. "Nothing yet?"

She sounded suspiciously hopeful, the suspicious part confirmed by her aura. She was definitely hoping that no Hollows would appear before our time was up.

"Why don't you run around in circles waving your arms shouting to see if that will attract some Hollows?" I called down to her. I enjoyed the horrified yet guilty look on her face as she debated whether I was kidding or not.

To save her from embarrassment, I called down again. "Just kidding! Just stay put, and stay alert down there!"

I reached for my own katana by my side. I had yet to use it in a real fight, and my fingers were itching real badly. I wished a Hollow would hurry up and appear. Silently, I cursed the person who had made these fake Hollows, because whoever it was, they probably sucked at their job. Why create fake Hollows that wouldn't appear when they should?

Just as my hope had dwindled to the tiniest drop, a huge, lumbering beast appeared in my line of sight. Suddenly revived, I practically jumped up and leaned impossibly forward, just barely still hanging on to the side of the building.

 _So that's what a Hollow looks like. Doesn't look too intelligent to me._

Lithely, I slid down the building and landed lightly. I was pretty good at these kind of stuff, scaling buildings and all, even though I'd never undergone such training. Ichimaru wrote it all off as my skills left over from my past life.

My teammates hurried to me. "What, did you see something?"

"Uhuh, wanna come?" By suggesting that, I was implying that they could choose not to. I hoped they took the hint. Fortunately, they did, and I scurried off thankfully by myself.

I found the Hollow easily enough. There was no way I couldn't spot something that big. Hidden behind a pillar, I silently drew my katana and waiting for the exact right moment.

The Hollow passed by me, without noticing my presence. Immediately I jumped out, and with a single swing of my blade, sliced cleanly down the middle of the Hollow's mask, just like my teachers at the Academy had taught. It disintegrated before my eyes, my katana still outstretched.

"Tch." I was thoroughly disappointed. I cursed the person who'd made these fake Hollows again. Whoever that was was probably sneezing away, considering the many times I'd been cussing at him or her. They obviously underestimated us first years, to have set so easily-beaten Hollows loose.

I disappeared from where I was standing and reappeared at the building where my teammates still were. It wasn't shunpo, since I had no idea how to use that, even with Ichimaru-sensei's patient teachings. It was a technique I developed myself, though I wasn't too sure how I used it. I just vaguely visualized the place I wanted to go to, then kind of direct my mental waves into that direction or something like concentrating towards the place, and then I would be there.

"Come on," I told my teammates. "Let's go to the assembly point. We're already terribly late. The others are probably getting impatient with us."

This was turning out to be a horribly disappointing night, I thought, as the moon shone down above us. I hoped Renji and the others had met a more challenging Hollow on their side. Then at least I'd have an interesting story to listen to.

That was when an ear-piercing scream punctured the air. Random shouts followed, including some voices that I recognized pretty well. Above all the din, still clearly audible despite the noise people were making, a male voice was bellowing.

"Get back, run! I'll hold it back!"

My blood ran cold. It was Hisagi's voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Fear has a scent. It's musty and foul, like meat left out in the sun too long. Take that, and make it even fouler by ten times.

That's terror. The terror of one person alone.

Take the terror of that one person and multiply it by thirty.

That was the intensity of the terror I felt from the people who ran past me, away from the monstrous Hollow that was currently attacking us. It loomed as big as a building, with sharp, blade-like claws. One hook from those and my friends would be taken away from me.

And combating those Hollows right now were four familiar looking students. Two raven-headed, one blonde and one red-haired idiot. Hisagi was on his knees, obviously in bad shape, if he'd been forced down. Renji and Kira were holding off those claws from slicing him into thin pieces, with Hinamori helping them. My eyes zeroed in on two oddly-shaped lumps lying near them on the ground.

 _Shit. This isn't good._ Those were bodies. Bodies belonging to the other two sixth year students who'd been in charge of the training. I didn't know how I knew, but one glance at the angle of their necks told me they were beyond saving.

 _Hisagi._ _He must feel horrible._

The situation then became self-explanatory enough to my eyes after I finished taking in the details. Hisagi and the sixth years had tried to take on the Hollows by themselves, with two of them sacrificing in the process. Then Renji and the others obviously went back to help by themselves, defying Hisagi's orders for them to retreat.

The Hollow raised its claws and swung, aiming for Renji, who wasn't expecting it. "Abarai!" Hisagi yelled, his hands stretching out to reach for his zanpakutou, only to close on air. "Shit, where is it!"

The claws descended, and Renji's eyes widened.

There was the sound of metal cutting metal. Then, the clang of said cut metal as it went falling to the floor.

Renji stared at the five long blades that had been the metal claws of the Hollow, so cleanly cut off it was almost impossible.

" _Anyone who threatens the life of my friends will die by my own hands."_ My zanpakutou shone brightly under the moon, although the reflection of the moon on it wavered and shook as I trembled with rage.

It had almost cut Renji.

Both my hands were holding zanpakutous. One of them wasn't mine. I tossed the other to Hisagi, who caught it. Without letting the tip of my blade move an inch away from the Hollow, I looked behind my shoulder at him.

Hisagi looked thoroughly stunned. Three thin vertical lines ran down the whole length of his face, though his eye was spared. Thin trickles of blood was flowing from them freely, and he kept one eye shut to keep out the crimson red blood that was starting to stain his white student robes. I gritted my teeth. "Senpai." My voice was deadly quiet. "Don't ever lose your grip on your zanpakutou. It may just cost your life."

Then to Hinamori, I said, "Momo, close your eyes. This may get bloody."

I didn't wait for a reply before turning back to the Hollow before me. All of them were too stunned to answer anyway.

It'd almost cut Renji, and for that I'd sheared off a set of claws belonging. But that was just the tip of my wrath.

It'd cut three lines on Hisagi's face. And for that, I'll cut three lines right across it.

An eye for an eye.

Then again, maybe not. I'll reap its soul. After all, I was supposed to be a _Soul Reaper._

At the thought, some of the restraints I'd put on my reiatsu broke, and my spiritual starting to flow.

A grin crept onto my face. It was nice to know I had this much spiritual pressure when I wanted it.

I raised my zanpakutou high in the air, its blade gleaming under the moonlight.

I would make this Hollow pay for the damage it caused.

Even if I had to use _that._

"Asuka, what are you doing!?" That was Hisagi's voice, and it was frantic. "You can't win against that thing! Two sixth years already got put down, you fool!"

I swung my blade. And it cut cleanly through the Hollow.

Immediately, it disintegrated into dust.

"You were saying?" I said in that quiet voice again. I didn't dare to turn to look at him this time. I didn't dare to let him see the look in my eyes. I knew that even for _Hisagi_ , it would be too much.

Then, our surroundings started to warp.

"W-What's this?!" Kira shouted, his voice trembling.

"S-Shit...this is..." Hisagi cursed.

Portals opened. And through them, more Hollows appeared.

"Damn it..." I backed towards my friends. Renji helped Hisagi get up. "What are you doing," I growled at them. "Run, you idiots, _run._ "

I raised my blade again and swung.

But it was stopped by another.

Ichimaru-sensei stood before me, his Shinso pitted against my unnamed zanpakutou.

That was a shock in itself, but it was just a small one considering what happened next.

He opened his eyes. Just the tiniest bit, but Ichimaru Gin opened his eyes, and they were the most coldest shade of ice blue I'd ever seen. I froze, from the very tips of my fingers to my innermost being.

"No further, Asuka," he whispered, in a voice so low only I could hear. His eyes were a warning in themselves. They would permit no disobedience, and I had already disobeyed him by using _that_ without his approval.

I lowered my zanpakutou immediately and dropped to my knees, flushing furiously. "My apologies, Lieutenant Ichimaru." I said, just like he told me to if perchance a circumstance like this ever came up.

I stood up, and so did my friends who were a bit behind me.

"T-these gentleman are..." Hisagi started.

Behind Ichimaru-sensei, Captain Aizen appeared.

"...5th Division, Captain Aizen...Lieutenant Ichimaru." I finished.

"Sorry for the wait." Captain Aizen approached our group. Hinamori was nearest to him, and she stared at him with her large eyes, obviously shocked and surprised. He placed a hand on her head gently. "You stuck it out well. You must've been scared. Now you can rest and leave it to us."

Both captain and lieutenant started walking towards the Hollows. My eyes followed their each move carefully, not that I wanted to, but because it was impossible not to.

"Shoot to death, Shinso." Lieutenant Ichimaru said, almost in a singsong tone, releasing his blade's shikai. It extended, and with one single extension, shot right through several Hollows, immediately dispatching them. Captain Aizen was even more amazing. With just one hand, he dealt with Hollows, not even unsheathing his zanpakutou.

As he turned around, I noticed him catching Hinamori's eyes and smiling. I smiled as I watched the awestruck look on Hinamori's face. It was just like her to get starstruck by Captain Aizen's smile. I would've laughed, had Hisagi not suddenly collapsed beside me. I was barely able to catch him before he went crashing heavily to the ground, unable to support himself anymore.

"Hisagi!" I yelled, shaking him. "Hisagi!"


	9. Chapter 9

We were in the 4th Division Barracks, were injured shinigami were treated, a part of Seireitei we've never been in before.

Renji, Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi and I were all in the same room, with Hisagi on a patient's bed. Though he was awake, he wasn't allowed to be up and moving yet. We were here as visitors, but in truth, this wasn't really a normal visit, let alone a cheerful one. None of us was speaking, and the cup of tea in our hands were untouched. It was like all of us were waiting for the others to start speaking, but none of us were willing to be the first.

Finally, the one who couldn't bear the silence most broke it. I smiled wryly as Renji snapped. I knew it would be him.

"Some of us has some explaining to do." He looked meaningfully at me.

I shrugged tiredly. "What do you want me to explain?"

"How did you take out a Hollow that killed two sixth years in just one swipe? You're strong...but not that strong."

Now, all of them were looking at me. Renji, Kira, Hinamori, Hisagi.

I avoided all of their gazes. I was a good liar. I knew very well if I didn't look them in the eyes while I gave an explanation that was the surest way to confirm I was guilty of something.

But I didn't want to lie to them anymore.

I silently apologised to Ichimaru-sensei in my heart.

"Guys, I-"

The door opened suddenly, interrupting me. Just as well, I thought. The second the first word had left my mouth I'd regretted my decision. I looked up, glad for the interruption. It was a shinigami of the 4th Division. "Visiting time is over. I'm afraid you'll have to return to the Academy now, students. Let the patient have his rest."

Hisagi watched as we all got up, me too eager and the other three too reluctant.

"Asuka."

I turned to look at him. His eyes had a weird, concerned look in them. "Yes?"

He was silent for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Nothing. It's fine. Go. I'll be alright."

I nodded. Then we left.

We were supposed to return to our respective dorms, since our teachers informed us that after yesterday, today's classes would be cancelled, as a kind of rest day. Hinamori disappeared into the direction of her room, and I followed behind, before I felt Renji place his hand on my shoulder.

"Asuka...we need to talk."

I turned. Renji was giving me his serious look, and so was Kira.

Should I? Should I not? I hesitated. I'd regretted the decision just now, but then again, after that long walk back to Shin'o Academy, I was having second thoughts again. However, Ichimaru-sensei had yet to contact me after yesterday night, and I didn't want to make any more rash decisions yet. Risking _that_ just to avenge Hisagi's injured face was a bit too overboard, now I looked back, but I still didn't feel the slightest bit of regret, but I _did_ feel guilty for tossing Ichimaru-sensei's words away so casually for a senpai who'd barely spoken with me for five minutes straight.

So for the sake of the teacher whose trust I betrayed, I decided to lie to the friends whom I'd deceived for two months already.

"About what?" I put on a surprised face.

Renji frowned. "About how you killed that Hollow last night. You haven't answered us yet."

"Oh, that." I let my facial expression relax into one that looked at ease. "I thought it was something serious, judging by that look on your face."

He looked ready blow, and even Kira almost dropped his jaw at my reply. I kept my composure. "Isn't this serious enough? When the hell did you get _this_ strong? You could've rivalled a seated division member of Gotei 13!"

I snorted. This I didn't need to fake. It came easily enough when I was talking to the idiot whose name was Abarai Renji. "Dude, how the hell would you know the level of a seated Gotei 13 member?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

He flushed, and I smirked inwardly at the small victory as Kira, flustered, tried to calm him down. Sometimes I was just glad that he had such a short fuse.

"Don't change the subject!" Renji yelled. We were in one of the Academy gardens, and thank goodness no one was nearby, or else someone would have come running at the volume of his angry shout.

"Come on, chill, Renji." I glared at him, genuinely irritated with his persistence. Geez, why couldn't he just get the hint and let the subject drop already? Kira was barely restraining him, as it was.

"Asuka! Renji! What's going on?"

I let out a relieved sigh. Finally, someone who could save some energy for me.

"Hey, Rukia! Good to see you."

"What happened to Renji?"

"Being an idiot and a dick to me, as usual."

"Don't mind him, he's always like that."

"HEY I AM RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW CAN YOU TWO NOT TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?" He bellowed.

A kick to his face from Rukia shut him up and he went flying and hit a tree trunk then slid to the ground, unconscious. Kira walked over and leaned down, peering at his face.

"Erm...Rukia? I think you went overboard with that kick. He's completely out." Kira commented, giving Renji a few cautious pokes to his face. A huge red footprint was starting to show on his face. I suppressed a nervous giggle at the thought of Renji waking up later with a swollen face.

"Well...I'll be dragging him back to the dorm then," Kira sighed, straightening.

"Sorry about that, Kira," I said, watching as he started lugging Renji away like a really heavy sack of potatoes.

"It's nothing. Go get some rest, Asuka-san. Yesterday night was pretty taxing on you, so you need it."

"Thanks."

Rukia looked puzzled. "Yesterday night? I heard something about real Hollows, but I didn't think you guys were involved in it. Did anyone get hurt?"

I turned an incredulous eye on her. "You don't know? I'd have expected the rumours to have flown twice around the Academy already? Out of three of the sixth years who led the training, two of them died. The only one surviving is Hisagi Shuuhei, and he sustained some serious injuries."

The girl looked utterly shocked. "I-impossible. Sixth years are like almost..."

"Almost shinigamis, huh? I thought so too. But apparently, 'almost' is not enough. Sorry, Rukia, I have somewhere I need to go to." I started walking away from Rukia.

"Where?"

I didn't even look back. "To my training."

As soon as I was far away enough from Rukia, he appeared.

"Sensei." I muttered, bowing in his direction.

The man appeared from amidst some bamboo trees, his white hair, closed eyes and huge grin a perfect giveaway to who he was, if the 5th Division Lieutenant badge on his right arm wasn't indication enough.

"Asuka, how did you know I was here?"

"Please." I rolled my eyes at him. "You were there a bit before the 4th Division member asked us to leave. You weren't even bothering to conceal your spiritual pressure."

"My, my, that was careless of me, wasn't it? But then again, it was also careless of you to use _that_ when we agreed not to."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Ichimaru-sensei sighed, though I guessed it was another of his theatrics. I rolled my eyes again. Seriously, everything was a game to this guy. "Unfortunately, the higher-ups have already received various reports on your feats yesterday night, from me, from Captain Aizen and from that sixth year student Hisagi Shuuhei. Because of your rash actions, I'm afraid you'll have to suffer some consequences."

"I know that, sensei, you warned me. What are those consequences?"

"Well, they haven't made a decision yet, but Captain Aizen is convinced that they're going let you graduate early."

"How early?" I'd heard that there were some other students who'd also spent less than the customary six years at Shin'o Academy before going straight to the Gotei 13. Ichimaru-sensei himself was one. He'd graduated in just one year, and was celebrated as a prodigy because of that.

"By the end of this year."

I sighed. I'd expected this much. Judging by his unchanging expression, he'd also expected my reaction too. We didn't have all those lengthy talks and discussions during our training sessions for nothing.

"You didn't come all the way here to tell me that." It wasn't a question. He didn't answer. Ichimaru-sensei just kept smiling. If anything, his grin got wider.

I squinted at him. That was the look he gave me whenever he was going to give me extensive training. "Don't tell me..."

"Uhuh. I don't have the 13 Protection Squads in mind for you..."

"Hey! I entered this Academy to get into Gotei 13! You can't make my decisions for me, even if you are my teacher!" I yelled at him. He just looked amused.

"...yet." He continued.

"Eh?!" I exclaimed, surprised. Damn him, he loved playing with his little games.

"Your training is about to get harder, but trust me, Asuka, your hard work is going to pay off some day."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What if I don't want to? You aren't going to force me are you?" Actually I was dead sure he could, it was just I really wasn't certain on the whether he would or not part. Sometimes I wished I knew more about him. Darn, he was hard to read. Even his aura never changed.

"My, my, aren't we getting excited here," he made a calm down gesture with his hands. "Asuka, please, you have the rest of the year to think this out. There is not need to rush. And no, I'm not going to force you. But then again, if you don't accept my offer..."

He opened his eyes the slightest bits, and his blue eyes stared straight into mine. "...it would be your ultimate loss...Asuka."


	10. Chapter 10

One was a lieutenant of Gotei 13 who'd been mentoring me painstakingly for two months.

The rest were my friends, who'd also been with me for two months.

And then there was me, a newly dead soul (considering most souls had already been here for decades or even centuries) who probably has a twisted past life that I have absolutely no inkling about.

"This is serious. This is goddamn serious," I groaned, falling headfirst onto my bed.

What the hell did Ichimaru-sensei mean by 'my ultimate loss'? What in the world could his training plan for me be, if it was so important he thought I should even put off joining Gotei 13? Speaking of which, I didn't even think that was a possibility. I jumped up from bed and started rummaging through the books on my desk. I found the one I wanted and flipped through it until I was at the page that had the rules for graduating students of the Academy written on it. I snapped my fingers. I knew it! There wasn't a possibility for graduates to escape either entering Gotei 13, Kido Corps or the Stealth Force. If he didn't mean for me to get into Gotei 13, I couldn't possibly imagine him wanting me to enter those other two lesser known organisations.

Another idea struck me, one that was so unlikely that I was actually tempted to roll my eyes at myself for even thinking about it, but also one that fit perfectly like a key in its lock. Because the idea that just hit me sounded just like Ichimaru Gin's style.

As discreetly as I could, I made my way to the library, to a certain section that kept most records of the lists of accomplishments by the members of Gotei 13.

1st Division, 2nd Division, 3rd Division, 4th Division and...5th Division. I stopped at the row of bookshelves that housed the records of the many current members of the 5th Division.

Ichimaru Gin's records weren't that hard to find, considering he was their lieutenant.

My eyes scanned the documents, then they zeroed in on the single line I was looking for.

As soon as they did, it felt like the hugest cannon had hit home. I _knew_ it.

Ichimaru Gin didn't have a psychopathic smile for nothing.

That psychopath meant to recruit me as a member for his _Hueco Mundo patrol team_. An authorised team of shinigami separate from the regular Gotei 13 who spent all their time in the world of darkness, white sand and nothing but Hollows, gathering information on Hollows for the research squad of the 12th Division and killing Hollows.

If it had not been midnight, or if there was a rule about students of the Academy not being allowed to run free in Seireitei because we weren't full shinigami yet, I swore I would've gone straight to the 5th Division barracks and murdered Ichimaru Gin right in his sleep.

Because _the hell did he think he could accomplish by making me spend my time in a place like that?!_

Fuming, I stormed out of the library, but I didn't return to my dorm. I was too angry to sleep, so I went to the practice room where Renji and I normally sparred.

There, in the darkness, I lay down. Gradually, I cooled down enough to think calmly about his offer. He wasn't crazy enough to suggest that without a reason. Perhaps he truly believed that could help me remember who I was in my past life.

I closed my eyes, remembering the first time we've talked about this.

 _I was panting, my back bent, soaked in sweat with perspiration literally dripping off me. Even so, Ichimaru Gin still wore a relaxed look. He didn't even look fazed! Still, he wasn't smiling anymore. Actually, he looked puzzled._

 _"What is it?" I panted. The tip of my zanpakutou was buried in the ground. It felt so heavy now, I could barely keep holding it. I was that tired._

 _"For starters, your zanjutsu isn't Japanese style. It's Western. I'm pretty sure they don't teach that in the Academy, so where did you learn it?"_

 _"I don't know, I just...know it, I guess."_

 _"Do the teachers comment on it in the Academy?"_

 _"They don't, actually. I keep winning, so I don't think they care too much, as long as I win."_

 _"Hmm...your zanjutsu, or should I say...sword work is excellent. If we'd been fighting with normal katanas alone, I might've lost. Unfortunately for you, you don't have a shikai_ or _a bankai, and I do, so needless to say, I won."_

 _"You don't need to tell me that for me to know." I clutched at the wound in my side. His shikai had surprised the shit out of me. In the middle of the fight, he'd suddenly whispered, 'shoot to death, Shinso', and then his sword had started extending in length like crazy and just straight up stabbed a hole in me._

 _"Though you could have warned me before you pulled a nasty trick like that," I grumbled._

 _"In a fight, even a nasty trick like that can become most important if it helps you win. Never be underneath using 'nasty tricks' as long as it helps you achieve your goal in the long run."_

 _"Just shut up about that already and go on."_

 _"If you want to get stronger you're going to have to master your shikai and your bankai."_

 _"I don't need to get stronger, I just need to learn how to control my reiatsu."_

 _Ichimaru Gin had stepped closer then. "And do you remember why you wanted to learn how to control it?"_

 _"Because I wanted to protect the people around me."_

 _"And from what? Come now, don't leave out the vital details you told me."_

 _"From...me."_

 _"Exactly. You're thinking now that you can control your spiritual pressure, you can finally stop being a threat to the people around you, but you're actually wrong. The way you fight is proof of that. Souls don't normally remember how to fight, much less the proper way to hold a katana when they pass over into Soul Society, even if they were a kendo master in their past lives. But here you show up, a master in swordfighting. And if that wasn't shocking enough, it's Western-style swordfighting. You have a strong past life, and if my guess is correct, you died with some unfinished task. Your spiritual pressure in human years was already immense, allowing you to retain your skills even in Soul Society. And if you don't keep upgrading, if you don't keep forcing yourself to keep up with that power that is trying to awaken in you, trust me you will be swallowed up by it, and with you, all the people around you will be too."_

 _I was completely speechless. Partly because that was the longest speech I'd heard Ichimaru Gin give and partly because his words were a confirmation of the fears I'd kept to myself so far. For someone like him who loved excess use of sarcasm and mockery and fake courtesies, to be that straight with me was...something I'd never have expected in a thousand years._

 _"Also," he continued. "You have another power, don't you?"_

 _My eyes snapped up. How did he know?_

 _Ichimaru Gin's mocking smile widened._


	11. Chapter 11

More days passed, after that fateful training that had claimed the lives of two and scarred another for life.

My 'consequences' had yet to come, though, and I hadn't told my friends yet. I wanted to enjoy whatever remaining days I had with them as a first year in Shin'o Academy.

My training and lessons with Ichimaru-sensei had continued, and neither of us had spoken a word of his offer for me to join his Hueco Mundo patrol team. He was pestering me to learn true zanjutsu, Japnese-style sword-fighting, but I was refusing, so we were currently stuck with him trying to teach me kido, which was actually equally fruitless, since somehow my kido didn't seem like kido.

Whatever problems he suffered as my private mentor, my official teachers at the Academy suffered too. My zanjutsu teacher didn't care how I fought as long as I won, so they had it easy. I excelled at hand-to-hand combat so my Hakuda teacher was pretty happy too. The Hoho sensei, the teacher that teaches footwork and fast movements like the shinigami signature technique shunpo doesn't like me. He's convinced I'm not using the right techniques, but since he can't even catch my movements because I'm too fast, he can't do anything about it. My kido teacher had it really bad.

Like I said, I had absolutely no idea how to do this kido thingy. Supposedly they are spells that need to be triggered by a lengthy incantation. First things first, I suck at memorising things that sound like meaningless poems full of dumb words to me. Also, I must've been a huge anti-fan of witches in my past life, because every time I see Hinamori and Kira chanting the incantation of some kido spell, I have the urge to break out laughing. Renji shares my opinion, but he's still trying. I, on the other hand, have given up completely with kido.

"For the last time, honestly, Asuka-san, you can't graduate without at least learning all the basic kido moves!" Kira yelled at me. I smirked as I watched him get all worked up. The kido sensei had pounced on him this morning. Apparently, the old fart thinks Kira's responsible for my lack of motivation, since he's the top of the class at kido and we're practically best friends, if you kick Renji out of the picture first. I was lazing about on top of one of Renji's favourite trees, and Kira was yelling up at me from below.

"Aw, come on. I'm not going to join the Kido Corps. My zanjutsu is enough to get me into Gotei 13. Besides, Renji sucks at kido too. Why don't you do yell at him?"

Somewhere in the Academy, a certain red-haired man named Abarai Renji was definitely sneezing.

Kira's face grew red. "Asuka-san! At least Renji knows the basic incantations!"

"Yeah, he knows the incantations, but he always manages to blow himself up when he tries to cast them."

Kira stormed off with my laughter following him. Somewhere in the Academy, a certain red-haired man named Abarai Renji wasn't just sneezing, he'd probably sneezed his head off already, with all the jokes I was making at his expense.

"Asuka-san."

At first I thought it was Kira, back again to pester me into practicing kido, since Renji didn't use honourifics with me, Momo refused to call me by my first name and literally no one else in the Academy would possibly know I was here. But then again, Kira Izuru's voice wasn't that deep.

I almost fell out of my tree when I twisted my neck to see who it was and looked straight into the eyes of Hisagi Shuuhei.

Immediately, I leaped down from the tree. I hadn't seen him since we visited him in the 4th Division barracks. He didn't look too bad, but his face was permanently scarred by those three lines.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Anyone who knows the feel of your reiatsu can track you here, and since you blasted me twice before with it, I daresay I pretty much qualified for that."

I coughed guiltily. "Did you need something from me?"

"No. But I have something for you. Some news actually. You're going to join the sixth years for the rest of the year, and graduate with us."

Oh, yeah. That. Hisagi as the top of his year, was naturally the one who was going to be responsible for breaking this news to me.

"Congratulations, Asuka-san." Hisagi stretched a hand out. I took it after a bit of hesitation. No need to share my worries with him and cause him distress too.

"And, um, hey..." I looked up, surprised at the sudden change in his tone. He sounded a bit nervous and awkward right now. I wondered what he had to say.

Hisagi averted his eyes. "About the other night...thank you. I..I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, and let you be the one to protect me instead. I felt completely useless for a few days after that."

I was a bit shocked. I hadn't expected him to feel like that.

"Ja...I'll be looking forward to graduating with you then." And he left, as I still stared at him from behind. Hisagi actually felt guilty because I protected him and not the other way around. I didn't know what to feel about that. Happy, because he was a true gentleman who felt the need to protect others? Or angry with myself, for jumping in so recklessness without thinking of how that might make Hisagi feel?

Still conflicted, I left too, in search of Renji and the others. I wasn't prepared to tell them yet, but somehow I wasn't in the mood anymore to be sleeping in a tree.

As I walked along one of the many hallways in the Academy, I heard quite a few of the students whisper something about Rukia, and someone called Kuchiki Byakuya. The name rang a bell in my name. If I was correct, Kuchiki was one of the Four Great Noble Families of Soul Society. I quickened my pace. Surely, Rukia hadn't done something and gotten herself into trouble, had she?

I rushed along, and finally saw Renji burst into one of the classrooms were Rukia normally occupied. The hallway leading towards it was straight, and relatively empty, so I had a clear view into the room, though it was blocked a bit by Renji's large body and also the wall.

I could see Rukia's back, and in front of her were a few high-ranking teachers, and some other I didn't recognize, including a tall, pale-skinned man.

With slow, unsure steps, I walked down the hallway to the room. The auras emitted from that room didn't feel too good, and most importantly...

There was an aura that was completely blocked from my senses.

As I neared, the teachers and the outside visitors left the room, making their way towards me, since this hallway was the only path to and fro that classroom. Renji just stood still in there, his back still to me, and he was frozen as he let them just brush past him, unable to even move aside. For him to have been paralysed by any emotion like that was unusual, and I hesitated in my tracks.

I lowered my head the slightest bit as my teachers passed by, though they did not acknowledge my presence. I kept my eyes trained on the tall man. He had silky raven hair and amazing complexion, and he was extremely aristocratic-looking, with elegant features. He kept his eyes shut as he passed, though not shut like in Ichimaru-sensei's way. My teachers shut his eyes to annoy people. This man did it like he meant to shut the world out.

But as he passed my me, his eyes suddenly opened, and they were trained on me, like he'd known I was watching him. His eyes were an intense slate grey, the colour of stone, and stony they were indeed. It felt like he'd just electrocuted me with lightning.

I was sure he was the one concealing his aura from me. I could read _nothing_ from him.

And then, they were gone.

I looked back to the room. Rukia was coming out, but she wasn't smiling. The weird thing was, Renji wasn't following behind her.

He was still there, standing with his back to me, frozen.

Rukia ran past me in a blur.

I let her go.

If she'd left Renji there of all people, she'd leave anyone else too. If Renji couldn't stop her, I didn't stand even the tiniest of chances.

My feet brought me closer to the room. "Renji? What happened to Rukia?"

He turned, and the look on his face scared me. It was a grotesque smile, a terribly forced one, one that was somewhere between breaking down and crying.

"She's been adopted into the Kuchiki Clan. She's going to graduate straightaway."

I was speechless, and Renji rambled on. It pained me, to see him do that. It was like he was trying to convince himself of something, not trying to explain the situation to me.

"I mean, it's good for her, isn't it? She won't need to worry about money or food anymore, and she can live a good life from now on. It's too bad we couldn't graduate together like we'd planned too, but at least I still have you and Kira, right?"

Guilt struck me so suddenly, so out of the blue like lightning on a sunny morning.

"Renji...about that..."

"No, no...it's alright, I'm happy for Rukia, and you should be too."

"Renji." Something in my tone gave him pause.

"About graduating with you and Kira. I-I'm not going to be able to fulfill that. I've just been informed that I'm graduating early...with Hisagi."

Renji looked like he'd just been slapped twice, and I was the one who'd delivered the final blow.

"I'm sorry...Renji."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I've switched to the thrid person's point of view, just to see if it'll tell the story better than in first person.

"Gin. How is the training with the girl doing?"

Somewhere in the 5th Division barracks, Captain Aizen was writing something while Ichimaru Gin was reading the month's issue of Seireitei Commuication Magazine when the question came. Gin stiffened for just a second, before hiding it with one of his trademark not-really-answering-your-question-at-all answers.

"Why, taicho, are you showing an interest in a little first year?"

"I wouldn't have asked you to train her if I wasn't interested in her."

"Yes, yes. But, you didn't mention her again for three months, so I thought you've forgotten about her." Gin faked surprise and innocence with his tone. Still, none of that was going to fool Aizen. The captain was always aware that he had to wring every word out of Ichimaru Gin before the man would consent to give it to him easily.

"Has she accepted my invitation?" Aizen asked. He wanted her in that team of non-existent shinigami. It was just an empty name that Aizen made Gin register, as an excuse for any of the shinigami under them to be in Hueco Mundo without raising suspicion. He, Gin and their other partner, were running themselves weary, constantly having to go to that place just to watch over their experiments. If they had a trustworthy shinigami there 24/7, that problem would vanish.

"She will. But she's a bright kid, and she will most definitely find out about our secret if we really send her there. She's not one to be easily deceived for long."

"I have my eyes on three other first years, too, but she is the one who seems most promising. So tell me..."

The pause made Gin look up. The glint in Aizen's eyes was definitely amused.

"Is she trustworthy or not?"

"Eh? Trustworthy as in 'completely in with us' or..."

"What do you think, Gin? For us to trust someone to guard our secret. How trustworthy do you think she should be?"

"Taicho~ Three months isn't enough. There hasn't been an opportunity for me to-"

"Then create that opportunity, Gin." A sudden smile spread on Aizen's handsome face. Gin knew that smile, and he dreaded it always. Aizen was going to play another of his games to amuse himself again.

"Perhaps I've not given you enough leeway to make your move. Well then, Gin. I'm giving you full authority on her case. Deal with her as you see fit. She is to be completely in your care."

The last three words might as well have been 'under your control', to Gin's ears. But at least this new game of Aizen's worked a bit in Gin's favour.

"Find that bit of evil in her..." Aizen continued.

"And bring it out."

"Hey, what happened to Renji? He looked really angry."

Asuka recognized the familiar voice well enough, but she looked up anyway. Kira stared down at her from where he was standing, a puzzled and worried look o his face. Asuka was lying on the grass, somewhere away from the Academy's main grounds. It had cost Kira half an hour just to locate her. She sat up, and Kira joined her on the ground. There was a breeze blowing calmly, setting a good mood for Asuka to break her news to Kira. It was just two hours after she'd told Renji, but after how Renji had received the news, she hadn't had the heart left to go find Kira or Hinamori.

"I've got something to tell you, actually."

"What is it?"

"I've been moved up into the sixth year, because of the prowess I showed that night the Hollow attacked us. I won't be graduating with you guys after all." Asuka hoped fervently Kira wouldn't be too mad.

There was a slight pause in their conversation, and Asuka felt a flurry of various emotions flashing through him. Finally, he spoke. "Well, that's a good thing right?"

"Huh?"

Kira gave a small laugh. "Did you expect me to be mad like Renji?"

"How did you know about Renji?"

"Well, when I mentioned you to him just now, he stiffened, and just shut me out. He's pretty easy to read, you know."

"So...you aren't mad?"

Kira stretched his legs out before him and leaned back, staring at the blue sky, feeling the wind on his skin. "To be honest, I don't know how I feel about this on a personal level. You know, like how you get to graduate so faster than us, but that's a small issue. You're my friend, and as a friend, I'm happy for you."

The smile he gave Asuka was genuine, and she suddenly felt a sweet, warm feeling creeping up her heart.

"We'll miss you, of course," Kira continued, "Renji especially, but after all, this is just a temporary parting. We'll get to see each other after we get in Gotei 13 anyway. A few years will seem like a mere blink after that." As he finished his sentence, Kira didn't miss the sudden change of expression on Asuka's face.

"What is it?" Kira had sharp eyes, and to him, Asuka looked slightly sick, like she wanted to throw up or something. "Are you sick?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. Just...I've also received an offer..."

"What kind of offer?"

"The kind that...well...let's just put it this way. Someone offered me a place in a patrol team in Hueco Mundo."

"For real? A squad assignment already? I thought Hisagi-senpai was the only one in decades who'd received them!"

Asuka looked uncomfortable. "It's not a squad assignment, not really. The patrol team isn't even under Gotei 13, though its head officer is a lieutenant of Gotei 13."

"Wait..." the information sank in slowly. "You mean that, if you join this patrol team, you aren't going to be in Gotei 13?"

Asuka nodded. "At least until I decide to drop out. Only then I'd join Gotei 13."

"Why can't you do that simultaneously? If the head officer is also a lieutenant, why can't his subordinates be Gotei 13 members too?"

Asuka shook her head. She herself had asked Ichimaru-sensei this question. "The lieutenant is the head officer, but he doesn't spend all his time there in Hueco Mundo. He still has time to carry out his own division's duties. Unlike him, if I join, I will be there 24/7. There is no point in letting me join a division, if I won't be able to perform any division duties."

"You talk like you've already decided to accept that offer. What do you gain from that, anyway? Hueco Mundo's not exactly paradise, you know."

"Well, they say you can train to get really strong there..."

"Why can't you train to get really strong here?"

 _"Because unlike here in Soul Society, there won't be any Menos Grande for her to train freely on without the intervention of any captains or liuetenants."_

Kira jolted at the sudden interruption at his and Asuka's conversation. He scrambled to his feet and bowed deeply to the thin, silver-haired man. "Lieutenant Ichimaru!"

Beside him, Asuka looked equally surprised. "Lieutenant!"

Ichimaru Gin looked at them. Unbeknownst to them, his grin grew slightly wider as he eyed Kira, who was still bent over in a deep bow.

"My, my. No need to be so stiff, boy. What is your name?"

"It's Kira. Kira Izuru."

"I-zu-ru." Ichimaru said his name like he was siging a song. "Well, Izuru- _chan_ , I'll be stealing Asuka then. Bye bye!"

Ichimaru walked off. Kira was almost too stunned by Ichimaru's name for him to notice Asuka mouthing to him, 'we'll talk later'.

Asuka caught up with Ichimaru, walking side-by-side with him since he always insisted on it.

" _Izuru-chan?_ Sensei you shocked the wits out of him."

"Did I? He was really cute." He faked surprise.

Asuka glared at him. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought we don't have lessons today."

"Huh? Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Stop the acting, sensei, it's boring when you use it with me."

Gin chuckled. "Come. We need to talk about something."


	13. Chapter 13

"Lemme guess...you haven't decided on my offer yet, have you?"

"Are you stupid or what? You just overheard my entire conversation with Kira and you decide to ask that kind of question? What kind of child prodigy are you supposed to be?"

Asuka had her back to him as the both of them rested at the edge of the clifftop, her sitting on the very edge and him lying down a few feet away from her. She wouldn't have seen his customary fake grin grow smaller, until it became a genuine smile. He never let anyone see that smile, save for one person. It was only because Asuka couldn't see it that he let the smile show. She was growing on him, this young girl whom he'd just met three months earlier.

Ichimaru Gin, being fond of a girl he just met. Aizen would laugh his head off if he knew of this.

Perhaps it was the way she treated him. People in general regarded him as a snake, he knew. Even Aizen wasn't truly trusting of him. His friend, another shinigami in the Gotei 13, also treated him like a real friend, but she didn't count, since the two had grown up together.

However, Asuka had barely known him for half a year. And still, she cared nothing for his whatever suspicious traits he had and bickered with him like they were close friends. Which reminded him...

"My, my, aren't we getting close here. Is that the way you talk to your mentor?"

"Deal with it, sensei. Come on, get to the point. Why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"First things first, what do you think of me?" It was a personal question, nothing business-related. Business as in Aizen's mission for him business.

That made Asuka look behind her shoulder. Gin was quick to smile that fake smile again.

Asuka just shrugged. "What should I think? You're a good mentor, though a needlessly dramatic one who needs to open his eyes literally."

Gin groaned internally. Asuka's love of giving remarks like that would make it hard for them to have a heart-to-talk that. It would have been hard initially, with his own reluctance to completely open up and drop his attitude.

"Don't your friends think of me as a shady guy?"

"Hmm? Of course they do. Please, everything about you screams shady. Your eyes, your smile and the way you talk. All of it.?"

"All of it?"

"Don't repeat what I just said."

"Then why are you still my student, if your friends dislike me so?"

Asuka scratched her head, deep in thought. She scrunched her eyes up at Gin, like she was wondering why he was asking so many questions all at once. Gin didn't blame her. He knew it must seem weird that he of all people could ask so many personal questions.

"I don't know. It just didn't occur to me, I guess. First, you're the best private mentor I could ask for. You teach a lot and you get nothing in return, but you never complain. I guess you make up for that by giving me helluva hard time during training, but still. With a teacher like that, only a really unworthy student would want to quit being taught by you. Second, you wear that creepy smile all day, but to me, I really never thought of you as..." Asuka trailed off, unable to find the suitable word.

"As what?"

"As a snake, I guess. I know you give off that impression with that stupid smile you insist on wearing, but to be honest the very first time I saw you, I never thought that you were a shady guy. I just thought you were a pretty interesting character whom I'd like to know."

Gin's large smile had completely slid off his face. He was so surprised with her answer he felt like if she had more to say, his eyes would probably open in shock.

Asuka continued like she hadn't seen his expression. "I guess I'm weird in that way. When Captain Aizen offered to let you mentor me, my thoughts were something along the lines of 'I'm excited to know what he's really like. He can't possibly be this unreadable mask all the time. I can't wait to know his back story. He seems likes behind that smile, he's a nice guy after all, and I want to meet that guy'."

Gin's jaw had fallen open. This girl...must be a psychopath. Who the hell ever met a shady guy and said 'hey I want to know be friend with him'?

"You...you can't be serious."

"I get that a lot. Renji thinks I must've been a psychopath in my past life. I think he's probably right."

"So, basically you just go around befriending every shady guy you meet?"

Asuka lost her cool and for the first time since they met, she gave him a hard, solid smack, similar to the ones she gave Renji. "Do you really like I'm that stupid? I can still tell when people are bad guys, you know!"

Huffily, she turned around again, and stared off into the distance. The sun was setting, throwing everything into a beautiful orange glow. Gin's silver hair reflected it prettily, making him look like a ginger. This exchange with Asuka was quite the first in his life. Him, a true psychopath who thought of killing as fun and of blood as a thing of beauty was actually shocked by this one girl's impressions of him. Really, he might as well just go and bash his own head on a wall. Sugiura Asuka was turning his whole world and all his morales upside down, with just a few sentences.

"I can sense people's intentions, you know." Asuka suddenly said quietly.

"You told me that before."

"I can sense yours, too. I know deep down, you aren't a bad guy. I still don't know why you're constantly wearing your fake-ass smile, but I guess you have your reasons. That's why I decided to trust my gut feeling, and trust you."

Now the true topic was going to come up. As shaken as he was, Ichimaru Gin couldn't let the chance escape him.

"Then, what about Captain Aizen?"

There was a complete silence, save for the crickets that had started their nightly orchestras all around them.

Asuka got up and turned around to face Gin, her expression unreadable as she stared down at him from high up.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer, don't you?"

Author's Note: I apologise for making Gin so out of character in this chapter, but I tried to have a take on his inner thoughts, so much of his mysteriousness is missing in this chapter. I know most of Bleach fans love Gin for his craftiness and his cunning, so I swear I'll make up for this is other chapters. I know, it's weird for Ichimaru Gin of all people to be so readable, but this chapter is essential as a foundation for upcoming plots, so deal with it for a while! Besides, on my honour, I'll make sure there will be plenty of the Gin we know in later chapters!


	14. Chapter 14

"Ja...this is the last of your stuff, Asuka." With a huff, Kira set the box he'd been carrying down in Asuka's new single dorm room. He looked around it as he patted the dust off his hands. "Sixth years sure have it easy. This room is so big! You even have your own desk!"

Asuka laughed. "It'll be your turn eventually, Kira. Thanks for helping again. I'd never have been able to lug all my things over here. Come on, sit. I'll get you a cup of tea, perhaps?"

"Sure, I'll like one." Kira closed the door behind him, and sat down on the floor before a low table.

"You look tired. Sorry to have bothered you. I would've asked Renji...but-"

"It's no problem, Asuka. Besides, both of us know how pigheaded Renji is. Give him a few days, and he'll be alright. So...have you accepted that offer you told me about?"

"I decided to decline. I weighed the pros and cons, and decided that the risks were too much."

"What about...training with menos grande?"

Asuka's eyes widened a bit, before she laughed. "Gods, Kira, did you actually believe a guy who called you Izuru-chan on your first meeting?"

Kira immediately blushed. "Don't remind me."

"Lieutenant Ichimaru was just messing with you. He likes doing that to people, Izuru-chan."

"Hey!"

"What? You really are cute, you know."

Kira started blushing madly.

"Anyways, since I won't be joining that Hueco Mundo patrol team, I'm going to join Gotei 13. Then, I'll start to figure out how to get stronger." Asuka had omitted the hugest part of truth, but Kira didn't need to know all that.

"I'm sure you will. You're the strongest would-be shinigami I've ever met."

"Well, you met Captain Aizen the other day, didn't you?"

"I said would-be shinigami."

"OH. Sorry." It was Asuka's turn to turn red. Both of them exchanged glances, then burst out laughing.

"Good morning, taicho~"

Aizen Sousuke did not look up from his papers. "How did it go, Gin?"

"She's strong, but..."

Aizen waited patiently for Gin to continue.

"...that's all she's going to be. She has little to no potential for growth."

"A pawn, then, like the other three?"

There was a long silence. Finally, Aizen set his brush down, and met Gin's curved eyes. The silver-haired man's smile seemed to grow even wider.

"Unfortuantely not, taicho. She's too hard to manipulate."

Captain Aizen's lips curled at one corner. "Then's it's good that I like challenges."

Months flew past without more incidents. Renji and Asuka grew together again gradually, though they weren't as close as before, given that they didn't share classes anymore. They didn't bring up the topic of Asuka graduating early either, both of them avoiding it like it was the plague.

Gin's lessons with Asuka became lesser and lesser so as not to call the attention of Aizen, but instead they became longer and longer, and more intensive as Gin taught Asuka as best as he could and Asuka strove to grow as strong as possible.

Hisagi became close with Asuka as well, since as the top of their class, both of them were the strongest, and were always paired together during classes.

"Oi."

"Mph..." Asuka rolled over in her sleep. She was aware someone was calling her name, and she knew who that someone was, but she decided to ignore it.

"Oi, Asuka."

"Go away," she groaned.

"Oi, Sugiura Asuka!"

One hand shot out from under her covers and she pulled the person down to her without opening her shut eyes. "Shut the hell up, Abarai Renji or I'll shut it for you."

There was some snickering. "I'm not Renji, Asuka. Were you dreaming about him? A wet dream, perhaps?"

Her eyes snapped open instantly, and she found herself staring into Hisagi's grey eyes, his face just inches from hers. With all the might she could muster while lying down and still just half awake, she gave Hisagi a shove, though he didn't even stumble a step back. He snickered again. "Wake up, you idiot. We're supposed to be practicing communicating with our katanas."

Asuka sat up slowly, still rubbing her eyes. Hisagi took a seat on the ground before her, and laid his katana across his legs.

"Why the hell are you in my room?"

"Sensei sent me here. You're supposed to be in class, but since you're top of the class, sensei figured he'd let you do whatever you wanna do as long as I'm overseeing you."

"Wait, what? What makes you so trustable?"

"I'm student council president, remember? Anyway, I'm here to make sure you _are_ going to practice communicating with your sword."

"You talk like you're rubbing it in my face. I know you already know your zanpakutou's name, so shut it."

Hisagi scoffed. "Come on, you got to make an effort to really know your katana before it tells you its name. Kazeshini gave me a hell of a time before finally talking to me, you know. I still get the feeling it doesn't really like you."

"Please. Who likes you?"

Hisagi narrowed his eyes. "You know, I kind of liked it better when you were like meek little first year who looked at me with big doe eyes."

I hit him square in the face with a pillow. He didn't even manage to dodge it.

"Shut up. I just woke up. You know I'm not a morning person."

Hisagi snorted. He reached out and grabbed my katana that was lying on the floor nearby and tossed it to me. "Anyhow, start already. You need to make progress big time, if you want to become a seated member when you get into Gotei 13."

Asuka highly doubted that. She had a feeling she'd be recruited into 5th Division straightaway and be given a seat. "It'll be hard to concentrate with you staring at me like that."

Hisagi raised an eyebrow, but he gave in. "Fine. I'll be practicing too. Still, I'd rather you got up from bed. If I leave you there, there's no doubt the second you close your eyes to concentrate you'll fall asleep again."

Asuka smiled guiltily. She'd been counting on that. Trust Hisagi to know exactly what she was thinking. She got off her bed, and Hisagi patted the floor beside him. "C'mon, sit here."

The room fell silent as the two of them started concentrating, their swords bare across their crossed legs. Hisagi's blade, Kazeshini was already a full zanpakutou, complete with name and its own distinguishable traits. The katana that belonged to Asuka had no such traits.

It had always puzzled Gin as to why Asuka couldn't communicate with her katana. It was the only flaw in her training. Without a name, she couldn't achieve shikai, much less bankai. Those two levels would unlock a whole different range of new powers, and without those, Asuka would be considerably weaker than she should be.

Anyways the problem still existed. Her katana wouldn't respond, and she was sick of mentally yelling at it. As long as she could use it well enough to beat all her opponents, she was happy.

After sitting still like that for ten minutes, she finally couldn't take it. Asuka decided she'd get up _really, really_ quietly, and sneak out of the door without Hisagi noticing.

She opened her eyes, and turned her head just slightly to see if he was still meditating.

Oh.

Her obsidian eyes met his stone-grey ones, and Hisagi started blushing madly.


	15. Chapter 15

"How long have you been staring at me?"

Hisagi was still blushing furiously, his face as red as a tomato. Asuka cocked her head to one side, enjoying this new side of Hisagi Shuuhei she was seeing. It was the first time Hisagi had acted so flustered in front of her, and she knew why, even if she didn't need to read his aura. What she didn't know, was why she was teasing him.

 _Huh...perhaps Ichimaru-sensei's habits are rubbing off on me_. It just seemed exactly like something Ichimaru Gin would enjoy.

"Are you feeling ok, Hisagi? You don't look too good. Fever, maybe?" Asuka leaned close into him, smiling a bit too widely. _Definitely Gin's habits_ , she said to herself inside. She was even starting to talk like him.

"Eh? Um..no..just...don't you think your room is too hot?"

"The window is open?" Asuka widened her eyes innocently.

"Really? Heh..." Hisagi coughed a bit. "I think this will be enough for today."

"Ehhhhh, we just started..." Asuka made her eyes big and round, trying not to laugh as she watched Hisagi try to make himself function. She had no idea she had this effect on him. His mouth open and closed multiple times, but no words came out. Finally, Asuka decided to stop making fun of him. Letting her act slip, she lapsed into her normal self again.

"Just kidding. I was waiting for you to say that. Now I can go back to sleep."

"WHAT?"

"What? You said yourself this was enough for today. I'm not going to waste more time on a stupid katana that won't respond to me no matter what."

"You just need to-"

"Concentrate more, talk to it more, respect it more, yada yada yada. Dude, I know all that shit better than you do. I was probably a master swordsman in my past life. You don't need to spout that shit at me. The thing is, this katana doesn't even feel like it's mine. I don't know, but I don't think it ever will. Don't let it bother you."

"But-"

"But nothing! You're even more naggier than my Grandma! Give it a rest, will you!"

"Alright, I get it, fine!" Huffily, Hisagi sheathed his own sword. Personally, Asuka thought he'd let it slip, just in case she decided to bring up the topic of him staring at her when she wasn't looking. "Well, if you don't want to practice, you can fill these in." From inside his uniform, Hisagi pulled out some papers.

"What are these?" Asuka leaned in to see. They must've been a weird sight, he in his uniform and she still wearing her pajamas.

"Division application forms. I've brought copies for all the divisions for you, since I didn't know which division you wanted in."

"I didn't know you could apply. I thought someone else just looked at the lists of graduates and just randomly picked members."

"Naw, they let you choose your preferences first. Let's say you choose three divisions. After you hand in your forms, someone form those three divisions will look over your profile, and those three would draw lots or something to see who gets you. In some other cases, a graduate gets handpicked by a lieutenant or a captain, but it happens really rarely. In those cases, the graduate might get posted to a division he or she didn't apply for. "

That would probably be my case, Asuka thought. "So... which divisions did you pick?"

"Which do you think?" Hisagi pointed to that tattoo on his face. "It would be difficult to explain if I had a tattoo of another division on my face, don't you think?"

I laughed. "I heard that the captain of the 6th Division looks as old as the Head Captain himself. Have fun waiting on a grandpa, Hisagi!"

"There's always a chance that I'll get into the 9th Division! Besides, old guys aren't too bad. Old means experienced, and this particular 'grandpa' is the Kuchiki clan's head! Isn't that awesome?"

"Kuchiki?" _Rukia_. _I wonder if she'll join her adopted grandfather's division or some other division._

"Yeah. The 6th Division is pretty much Kuchiki territory. The current lieutenant is Kuchiki Byakuya, heir to the Kuchiki clan. I heard that soon the current head, Kuchiki Ginrei, is going to retire as both captain and clan head, and Kuchiki Byakuya is going to inherit both titles all at once."

 _The man who took Rukia away, the one that I couldn't read._ Kuchiki Byakuya had succeeded in catching her interest a lot.

"So which division would you rather get into? If you don't have an idea, you can apply for all of them at once," Hisagi joked.

"Tell me about each division."

"I'm not too familiar, but if you insist...the 1st Division is probably going to be the hardest to get in. Since the Head Captain is their captain, they're expected to do everything well. There's a lot of pressure on the shinigamis in there, and they don't get to have as much fun."

"Okay, we can tear the 1st Division form up."

Hisagi laughed as Asuka literally started shredding the piece of paper. "For the 2nd Division, they're in charge of the onmitsukido, the Stealth Force. They have a hardcore female captain, who's pretty distant from her subordinates. Still, I hear their lieutenant's damn rich and has helped in renovating their barracks. They probably have the best facilities in the whole of Seireitei."

"Meh. We can tear that up too."

"Okay, 3rd Division. The captain's seat has been empty for a pretty long time now, but rumour has it that a new captain will be instated the same time as Kuchiki Byakuya becomes captain. They don't have any special duties, so I guess you'll have plenty of time to sleep." Automatically, Hisagi put the form aside, knowing Asuka wouldn't tear this one up.

"When's Kuchiki Byakuya going to be promoted anyway?"

"This year, I guess. Before we graduate."

"Okay. What's the 4th Division?"

"I'm sure it's not for you. They use kido to heal other shinigami."

"Let's tear that up."

Hisagi laughed again. "5th Division. Voted the most popular division by students of Shin'o Academy, because their captain is both handsome and skilled in battle. No special duties for them."

 _Aizen._ "Tear that one up too."

Hisagi looked mildly surprised. "Why? I thought you'd like a good-looking taicho."

Asuka snorted, both at Aizen being called good-looking and at Hisagi thinking that she was that shallow. "Don't take me for one of your fangirls, Hisagi."

He blinked at her comment as she tore the 5th Division form up. "6th Division?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya as soon-to-be captain. Alongside the 1st Division, they're also seen as a model division, since the Kuchiki captain's pretty strict. Still, you get to learn a lot, since shinigami in there are generally handpicked by the captain or lieutenant, and are good at fighting."

"Let's keep that. Maybe we'll both end up in the same division."

"Alright. 7th Division. Their captain is a huge guy who never shows his face. They say he's weird, but I say don't judge. Nothing special of note."

"Meh." Asuka tore that up too. She wasn't going to spend her time in a division that had nothing she could learn.

"8th Division. The captain's one of Gotei 13's oldest, though they say he spends most of his time sleeping and drinking. Pretty laid-back, if you ask me. He came to the Academy quite a few times, since he's friends with the headmaster. He wears this floral woman's kimono all the time and this huge hat."

"Seriously, there are sooo many weird captains in Gotei 13." Asuka commented as she tore the 8th Division form up.

"We haven't even gotten to the other captains," Hisagi smiled. "9th Division. The captain's a blind guy, but I think he's pretty tough, considering he made it to captain-class without being able to see. They protect Seireitei, and they're the ones who are always ready for combat. Personally, I want to join this division."

"Let's keep this form then. At this rate, we have pretty much the same choices, Hisagi. I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up stuck together."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It isn't?"

Hisagi rolled his eyes. "10th Division. Another division whose captain is from a noble clan. His name is Shiba Isshin, and I hear he's pretty powerful. There isn't much to note about this division, though." There was just a grunt from Asuka. Amused with her reaction, Hisagi tore that one up too.

"11th Division-"

"You can skip that, I know that one. Bunch of barbarians, always love fighting to their deaths. Bunch of idiots if you ask me," Asuka started tearing the form up. Surprised, Hisagi watched on.

"You sound like you know someone from the 11th Division?" It was a question, since Hisagi wasn't too sure.

"Yeap. I was still living with my Grandma back then. A whole bunch of idiots chasing after _one_ single Hollow came along and trashed her house. I kicked all of their butts and still they kept throwing themselves at me, yelling that if they didn't die, they didn't lose." Asuka snorted.

Hisagi was speechless. Asuka had beat up guys from the strongest division ever and talked of it like it was the easiest thing ever. What a monster. "Anyways. 12th Division please."

He cleared his throat. "The former captain established the Shinigami Research and Development Institute there. They house all the weird research stuff and all. Not much fighting, and their captain is Kurotsuchi Mayuri, the creepiest guy ever if you ask me. Tear this up?"

"Uhuh." Asuka wondered just how creepy the captain of the 12th Division was. As creepy as Ichimaru-sensei?

"13th Division. The captain's an interesting figure. He's one of the oldest captains in Gotei 13, but he's sick most of the time, so most of the work falls to his lieutenant, Shiba Kaien. If you're looking for eye candy, I guess 13th Division would be best." Hisagi snickered.

"I told you, don't lump me in with you airheaded fangirls, Hisagi!" Asuka punched him in the arm.

Hisagi smiled, and picked up the form, ready to tear it.

"Wait, don't. I want to apply for the 13th Division too." Asuka caught Hisagi's look, and gave him a small nudge. "Come on, I heard the captain's nice and is willing to give lessons, as long as his health permits."

"Where did you learn that from? I've never heard anything about their captain since he's always sick."

Asuka shrugged. "Actually I've seen the captain once, in the 4th Division barracks, back when you were being treated for that Hollow incident. He was pretty nice, and I liked him." That was all bullshit. She'd never met the sickly captain. It was just because Ichimaru-sensei had recommended him.

"Alright. So...we've got the 3rd, 6th, 9th and 13th divisions. Fill them in, and I'll help you hand them in."

"Kay."


	16. Chapter 16

The day that the most of the students at Shin'o Academy went on a field trip just _had_ to be the day _all_ the teachers went out. The whole Shin'o Academy was left feeling a lot more empty, with only the first and sixth years students left behind. That also meant, the sixth years were taxed with watching over the first years, and taking over some of the classes as substitute teachers, though they worked in pairs to teach.

Naturally, tied as top of the class, both Hisagi and Asuka were part of the substitute teachers and as always, were paired off together. Since Asuka sucked at kidou and just couldn't teach shit about zanjutsu and hoho because she didn't even use the taught techniques, they were tasked to teach hand-to-hand combat, which Asuka excelled at and Hisagi was exceptionally good at.

The two of them left the sixth years' common room, and headed towards the part of the Academy where the first year classrooms were.

"Which class are we teaching?" Hisagi asked. Asuka had the slip in her hand, and on it was the class they were supposed to teach, alongside what the subject was to be and who to keep an eye on etc..

Asuka had a grin on her face. "My old class. Boy, am I waiting to see the look on their faces."

Hisagi rolled his eyes fondly at her. "Just try not to rub it in too much, would you?"

They reached the classroom, and Hisagi held the door open for Asuka. Both of them entered, Asuka with a gleeful smile on her face.

"A-Asuka?" From the end of the rectangular classroom where he normally sat, Renji was surprised out of his mind. "What are you doing here?" Asuka noted Kira and Hinamori beside him, and gave a small wave at the three of them. Beside her, Hisagi cleared his throat, and everyone trained their eyes on him, except Renji, whose eyes were still glued to Asuka.

"As all of you know, the teachers are out for a meeting. That is why we sixth years have been tasked with taking over today's lesson. I'm Hisagi Shuuhei. We've all met before, on that training session in the Living World." Playful and mischievous Hisagi melted away, changing into the serious senpai Hisagi Shuuhei. All the girls in the class were entranced by him, and even the boys were awed by the sixth year who stood before them with three formidable battle scars running right down his face. Asuka caught sight of Kira's expression. Everything about it screamed 'oh my gosh senpaiiii'. She quelled the urge to snicker. If only Kira knew what Hisagi was like when there was only the two of them. Talk about appearances. If she'd not been moved to the sixth year, she might never have known Hisagi Shuuhei was the biggest dork ever.

"Beside me, is my classmate and fellow sixth year Sugiura Asuka. I believe all of you know her, since you were classmates in the beginning of the year."

She waved at them modestly and beamed. "Hey, guys. I hope I'm welcome back here."

A soft grunt to her right and a loud snort at the back of the classroom indicated that both Renji and Hisagi knew that the last sentence was fake as hell. Unbeknownst to her ex-classmates, she gave Hisagi a hard poke in the ribs, and gave Renji a look brimming with gleeful murderous intent.

"So, let the class begin, then."

"Yes, sir!"

The class started off by pairing. Since the girl to boy ratio in the class wasn't exactly balanced, Hisagi decided not to pit himself against the boys and Asuka against the girls. Instead, the two sixth years were going to take turns taking on volunteers from among the first years, and picking out their flaws and training them.

"Ladies first?" Hisagi asked Asuka with a glint in his eyes. He knew she'd kill him if she didn't get the first turn. She was practically dying inside to take on Renji, whom she knew would definitely take up the challenge.

"You know me best, Hisagi," she answered, with an equally wicked glint in her eyes.

The class had cleared a huge space in the middle of the classroom and were seated in a large circle around it, allowing ample space for two opponents to fight in the middle. Asuka waltzed into the center of that space, her eyes locked with Renji's brown ones.

Abarai Renji, hotblooded as he was, could never leave a challenge as blatant as that go unanswered.

"Uhh...Renji?" Kira nudged his friend. "Renji, are you with me?" That look on Renji's face was unnerving Kira. _Not good. Noooot good._ Kira's eyes flicked to Asuka. She was wearing the same expression as the redhead. Kira groaned. Those two were going to have an all out fight again. What Asuka didn't know was, Renji had been training like heel these past few months since she transferred into the sixth year. There was the slightest chance she'd have her ass handed to her, if Renji's beating the whole class shitless with his fists alone was any indication.

Renji had gotten up from his seat. He was looking pretty serious now, and so was Asuka. From the front of the classroom, standing straight like a lamppost, Hisagi watched on alertly. Renji opened and closed his fist. "Come."

Asuka's lips cracked into a smirk. So he wanted her to take the initiative. She didn't mind. It would be a good way to assess his defense.

"Remember!" Hisagi called from the sidelines. "No shunpo! This is a hand-to-hand fight only!"

Asuka almost growled. She almost forgot that. Good thing Hisagi thought to remind her.

She lunged. Even without her transporting, she was fast. It was a simple attack, head-on and without any feinting, so it wasn't surprising Renji blocked it easily. He caught her hand in his, and his eyes narrowed at the easiness. Too late, she smiled, and she brought her free hand down hard on the arm that was holding her. That blow broke his concentration, and Asuka landed a few successive strikes that he just barely managed to block.

"You let your guard down too easily, Renji. Your defense has plenty of openings, and it isn't strong enough."

Just finishing her sentence, Asuka lunged again. Renji twisted out of the way, a surprisingly elegant maneuver for him, and starting his own onslaught. Asuka dodged his attacks, dancing out of the way. Too caught up in his punches, Renji wasn't able to make it in time to raise his arms to defend himself, and Asuka landed a solid punch on his torso, hard enough to make it hurt, but not with all of her energy, otherwise Renji would've went flying right through the walls. She leaped back, disengaging, waiting for Renji to recover.

"You've improved again, Renji." Asuka sounded surprised. Renji had actually managed to fare almost as well as Hisagi against her, though he was still too hotheaded. "If you hadn't been to eager at attacking me, that round would've went a whole lot better for you. Always be cautious in your fights, Abarai Renji, especially when it's against a stronger opponent. You still got some more in you?"

Renji nodded, panting. He was starting to get the feel of how Asuka fought. The few past months of constant training had sharpened his senses, and he'd gradually learned how to pick up his opponent's style. This was his first fight against Asuka since she got moved up, so he was eager to learn as much as he could. Against her, he couldn't fight like he normally could. Overpowering her was a lost cause. He'd have to try something else like-

Their fight was very rudely interrupted by a sudden thunderous footstep that shook the earth and sounded horrendously loud. Another footstep followed it, and the whole building shook, as if an earthquake had just struck.

Asuka and Hisagi exchanged horrified looks. That ominous reiatsu...

An ear-piercing roar ripped through the air. That was a sound no shinigami wouldn't recognize.

 _Hollow._


	17. Chapter 17

The waves of fright and panic the first years all over the school were feeling rolled over Asuka. It felt like she was being tossed around in the churning sea during a storm, and she felt nauseated. She was feeling over a hundred people's auras all at once, and suddenly she felt dizzy.

 _I have to shut it out if I want to function properly,_ she realized. _Until then, I need to get them all out of the way._

Asuka yelled at her ex-classmates. "Everybody! Calm down! Get your katanas and immediately leave the room. Kira, Momo, lead everyone to the safest place you can find. Get everyone out of here! Hisagi!"

The two sixth years exchanged glances, both of them determined. Hisagi drew his Kazeshini out and nodded.

"Wait!" Renji yelled. "I can help!"

"No." Before Asuka could reply, Hisagi's voice had boomed across the classroom. "Stay with the others. They need someone to protect them if something else happens. Asuka and I will handle it here." His deep voice's authority left no room for arguments.

"Go, Renji." Asuka nodded at him. Growling, he ran off.

"Come on, let's go." Hisagi's tone became more urgent as another Hollow roar echoed through the Academy. They located the source of the noise near the west wing of the Academy. With their fastest shunpo, both of them appeared on top of the building, where they could have a clear view of the attacking Hollow. It was another Huge Hollow, like the one who'd attacked them when they were in the LIving World a few months ago. This one was about the same size as the last one.

Hisagi's eyes fell on Asuka as she watched the Hollow intently, scanning its movements as it wrecked a wall. There weren't any students in that particular wing, so she figured she had some time to assess its strengths without endangering any students before launching her attack on it.

"Where's your katana."

Asuka's eyes widened as her right hand flew to her left side. Shit, she'd left it in the classroom. She growled to herself. "I'll have to fight it bare-handedly then."

"I forbid it."

Asuka's eyes flew to Hisagi in disbelief. His face was impassive. "What?"

"You can't use kidou, and you'll never be able to take down a Huge Hollow with your bare hands. I am not about to let you risk your life trying to do that."

Asuka hissed at him. "You're not going to take it on your own, either."

"I am." Hisagi looked stubborn as a mule. As soon as he dropped that sentence, he shunpo'ed away so fast that even Asuka's reflexes couldn't stop him.

" _Curse him_ ," Asuka spat. That idiot hardly survived the last attack, and now he was rushing head-on into another fight. Below her, down on solid ground, he was already engaging the Huge Hollow in battle. Her hands closed into firms by her side. There wasn't time for her to rush back and get her katana. Mouthing a string of the vilest curses, she dove headfirst into the fight below.

She landed right on the Hollow's head on all fours, feeling the smooth surface of its mask beneath her hands. It immediately bucked, trying to throw her off. She hoped this particular Huge Hollow didn't have some weird powers like being able to shoot stuff out from its mask, or else she was pretty much screwed.

"Oi, Asuka!" Hisagi was enraged.

"You can yell at me later!" Asuka shouted. She grabbed one of the Hollow's horns it had on its huge mask with one hand, then reached for another horm with her other hand. "I'll distract this thing, and kill it when you see your chance! Come on, I can't do this forever!" Asuka used her reiatsu to give her arm strength a huge boost. With it, she started steering the Huge Hollow with its horns alone. The monster was shaking its head furiously, both trying to throw her off and trying to evade Hisagi's slashes at its mask.

"Cut off its neck! This thing won't stop moving!" Asuka yelled. The Huge Hollow was powerful. Even with all her strength, controlling its head was hard. To it, she was just probably an annoying fly.

Hisagi leaped up, his katana in hand. Just as it seemed like he was going to slice through the Hollow's neck, the thing raised a huge fist, and slammed it into Hisagi.

"Hisagi!" Asuka yelled. He flew backwards, and slammed into a wall. There was a sickening crunch as his body slumped to the floor formlessly.

"Hisagi!" Asuka yelled again fractically. His body lay on the ground, unconscious. The Hollow underneath her threw its head back and bellowed.

"Dammit..." Clinging to its horns for dear life, Asuka mentally swore at herself for not forgetting her katana. If not, she could've drawn it right now and bury it in the Hollow's head and be done with it.

The Hollow raised its hands, aiming at her. "Wait, you can't be serious..." muttered Asuka as she watched the huge hands rise into the air, blocking out the sun. "Are you that stupid?" The Hollow was trying to get her off itself by aiming its punches at its own head.

"Suit yourself," mumbled Asuka. She shifted into a crouched position, waiting for the fists to come down. The instant they did, she tensed. A second before they connected with her, she teleported away to Hisagi's side.

There was a loud crack. The Hollow's mask broke. Asuka watched on in utter disdain as the Huge Hollow disintegrated. "Seriously, I didn't know Hollows were that dumb. That was way too easy."

She crouched down beside Hisagi's crumpled form. He was completely out, and Asuka didn't dare shake him to wake him up, for fear she'd mess his broken bones up. They were definitely shattered in there.

"Bear with the pain a bit, but I'll have to move you," she whispered. Gently, she lifted him up. Even unconscious, his face twisted with pain at the movement. Just as she was about to teleport away, the ground rumbled with another strong reiatsu.

Asuka felt like she'd been drenched in a bucket full of ice water. "That's not possible..."

It was like the LIving World training session all over again.

A shadow was cast over her as the footsteps shook the earth. "One Huge Hollow is rare enough... but two?" Asuka snorted. "What the hell is Gotei 13 doing?"

She jumped up into the air as a huge paw swatted at her. It missed her by inches. Hisagi grunted in pain with the sudden jolt, and Asuka looked at him in alarm. "Damn it, you just had to get injured." She teleported into an empty classroom nearby and set him down on the floor, taking extra care not to jostle him. She looked around. There was no one nearby. The other students had all evacuated under the direction of the sixth years, she presumed. Good. She muttered two words under her breath, and teleported away, leaving Hisagi lying there, the air around him shimmering slightly.

The Hollow was still where she left it, and it roared when she reappeared. This one was considerably smaller than the first one, small enough for her to take it on without a katana. Speaking of katanas, her eyes fell on Kazeshini. She whispered a small apology to Hisagi, then teleported to it and snatched it up. Its bare blade shined under the sunlight in her hand, and it glinted wickedly.

"So this is how a named zanpakutou feels..." Asuka said to herself absentmindedly. It had a significantly different feel from her own katana. This one felt alive...in fact...it actually felt like it bore a malicious intent. "Bear with me for a while, Kazeshini. I'm borrowing you from your master."

She stared at the Hollow before her. In the two holes of the mask where its eyes should be, she felt its gaze boring into her. She shivered as she felt its bloodlust. This one would be harder to deal with than the first. Kazeshini was actually whirring in excitement in her hand. It really did have a spirit of its own. she wondered if Hisagi always felt like this when he went into battle. Kazeshini...what a deadly name, and what a deadly blade.

She grinned at the Hollow. That huge thing was in for the ride of its soon-to-be-ended miserable life.


	18. Chapter 18

The whispers never ceased as she stalked down the corridors, her face an impassive mask.

 _She fought off two Huge Hollows by herself!_

 _You sure? That's impossible! Even seated Gotei 13 members have trouble with Huge Hollows!_

 _She's a prodigy, maybe she's just different._

 _But I heard Hisagi-senpai got messed up pretty badly. How is she still walking around in one piece?_

A single glare would've silenced them all, but Asuka walked on, ignoring all of the comments. In one hand, she carried Hisagi's blade in its sheath. She'd cleaned it that morning, and she was now heading towards the infirmary to give it back.

She knocked on the door of his room, and from inside, his voice calling out for her to enter could be heard.

"Oi, Asuka. What took you so long? It's boring in here." Hisagi was lying in bed, all bandaged up, with his right arm and leg set in casts.

Smiling, the girl pulled out the chair next to his bed and sat down. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I've been sleeping since yesterday when they finally stopped operating on me," he groaned. "My bones are all sore from lying here all the time."

Hisagi struggled to get up, and immediately Asuka got up to help, using a few extra pillows in the closet nearby to prop him up.

"I came to give you your katana back."

His grey eyes fell on the sheathed sword across her legs. "Thanks. I had a feeling it was with you."

"Actually, I borrowed it, and used it to kill the second Huge Hollow."

"I know."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"Please. The whole school is talking about how you slayed two Hollows by yourself. I figured you must've grabbed the nearest katana. Put two and two together, and I deduced you'd used Kazeshini."

"Well technically the first Hollow committed suicide. I was on its head, and it just started hitting itself on that exact spot, and its mask just split. So yeah, _one_ Hollow, not two."

"Stop being so modest, you basically saved the day."

"Heh," Asuka coughed awkwardly. "Anyways, I figured I had to thank you for lending Kazeshini for me, even though I borrowed it without your knowing."

"No biggie. I couldn't have objected anyway. But it really does highlight your bad relationship with your own katana."

Asuka groaned. "Please, don't make me hit you. I don't want to hurt a patient."

"Come on, it really does. How can you be so comfortable using Kazeshini if you really were used to working with your own sword?"

Asuka snorted. "All student's katanas are modelled exactly the same. Even Kazeshini is still in the basic shape."

"They feel different, especially a named zanpakutou. You can't deny that."

Asuka narrowed her eyes. Sure, Kazeshini had certainly felt alive when her hand had been around its hilt. "Never mind that. This is my problem. Case closed. Let's move on."

Hisagi rolled his eyes.

"How the hell are you gonna take your exams in that shape?"

"I was healed by a 4th Division member with kidou. It'll heal up in time for the exams."

"Really? I was pretty sure you were going to be handicapped for the rest of your life. I swear that Hollow broke your bones into half a hundred pieces."

"You sound a bit too hopeful for my liking, Sugiura Asuka."

She was about to reply when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Hisagi called. Asuka twisted around in her chair to see who it was. Probably a classmate of theirs, she thought.

The door slid open with a whoosh, and in stepped the last person Asuka wanted to see.

"C-captain Aizen!" Hisagi exclaimed.

Smiling as sweetly as she could, Asuka got up and offered Aizen her seat. "Please, Captain Aizen."

His brown eyes met hers, and they were dancing with an amused gleam. "Thank you, Asuka-san. However, I just came to deliver a message."

"A message? Why is a captain tasked with delivering a message?" Hisagi wondered out loud, genuinely surprised. Likewise, Asuka was also puzzled, but she was regarding this with a guarded attitude. Ichimaru-sensi hadn't sent her any forewarning. Aizen probably hadn't informed the silver-haired man of anything yet.

Aizen smiled benevolently at Hisagi as Asuka watched. The scene was so normal. A kind, beloved captain was visiting a talented student in the infirmary. How it suited Aizen's image. But the pitch black aura that surrounded Aizen was the only proof Asuka needed to know that Aizen Sousuke, of all people, harbored the darkest intents. She didn't know what he was up to, but hell, it couldn't be anything but bad. Not a hundred kind smiles from him could convince her otherwise. Nothing could erase that obsidian cloud that was wrapped around him like a protective cloak.

"I'm sorry, Hisagi-san, but the message is for Asuka-san. I hope you don't mind."

"O-of course I don't, Captain Aizen! Please,by all means, don't mind me." Hisagi looked flustered by the shinigami's attention on him.

"Message for me?" Asuka's eyes narrowed in suspicion. That couldn't be too good, if Aizen was the one delivering. Who the hell could it be from? Another captain? Wait no, if it was, it would be a lieutenant who was delivering that message, not a captain.

"Yes, Asuka-san. Word of your feat has reached Gotei 13, and multiple captains would like to meet you. Since you're graduating this year, the captains have agreed to an audience with you. This will be your chance to choose whichever division you want to join, given that the captain of the division is willing to accept you."

"Really, that's great!" Asuka feigned excitement. She doubted Aizen was telling her all of it. She would have to verify his words with Ichimaru-sensei. There was no way this was true. It was completely unheard of for _captains_ to hold a private interview with a mere student at Shin'o Academy. Was this a trap?

"I'm happy for you," Hisagi said, after Aizen took his leave. Asuka sat down beside him again, his eyebrows locked together in a tight line.

"Hisagi. What did you say about the rules regarding choosing divisions again?"

"Hmm? There aren't any rules. Like I said, you hand in your forms, then members from each division gather and see who gets you."

"Is there anyone before me who got a 'private audience' too?"

Hisagi frowned. "That's a first, I think."

 _Dang it. I'll have to contact Ichimaru-sensei as soon as possible_.


End file.
